


Smutty Dustbin

by Psychedelic0Kitty



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Best Friends, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dorms, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Finral is Shy, First Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Healing Sex, Innocence, Licking, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Portals, Princes & Princesses, Princess/Knight, Psychological Trauma, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Femdom, Smut, Sneaking Around, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vanessa is supportive, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic0Kitty/pseuds/Psychedelic0Kitty
Summary: Basically a dumpster of some of my random dirty ideas for multiple fandoms and rare pairs, often when I can't find what's already out there~Readers are welcome to leave suggestions, but I'll pick and choose the ideas and kinks I like.1 - Finral gives Vanessa a massage which turns into more2 - Mina teaches Kirishima to be confident in himself, in bed ;)3 - Princess Noelle fawns over the hot Knight Asta4 - Lumiere and Secre get to know each other's bodies5 - Captain Yami daddy-dominates Finral6 - Magna and Luck relieve some tension alone in a cave7 - Kakashi has a soft spot for Sasuke
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asta/Noelle Silva, Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulcase/Vanessa Enoteca, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Lemiel Silvamillion Clover & Secre Swallowtail, Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/ Secre Swallowtail, Magna Swing/Luck Voltia, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 79
Kudos: 354





	1. Finral x Vanessa My Masseur

**Author's Note:**

> Finral is my baby, he's so sweet, I think he deserves absolutely spoiling! I love how warm and caring Vanessa is with him.  
Ideas for the next few I have are...
> 
> -Vanessa doms Finral, Mommy kink  
-Finral being Yami's ride, Daddy kink  
-Both of them loving the heck out of him in a threesome? Hell yeah  
-Finral x Langris, something sweet or sour, we'll see
> 
> Kimetsu No Yaiba/ Demon slayer  
-Rui adores Zenitsu  
-Innosuke x Zenitsu, instinctual and wild  
-Innosuke's innocence is taken advantage of
> 
> I may add Doctor Stone and Boruto.

Finral averts his eyes, taking in the dim light casting through the closed blinds. Hearing the almost silent charms Vanessa has hung beside her window, knocking together to make a pretty chime every minute or so. The scent of soaps and perfume is high. The fog of warmth and lust in the air is high.   
How did he get here?  
  
He'd been minding his business helping out with everyone as he did. Yami needed toilet roll and then a hasty flicker to the edge of the country. Charmy needed a quick ride to the markets, Gauche needed - absolutely needed to see Marie that second. So he took them however far and was left tired as the result of it. Magna and Luck had bolted out of the home at lightning speed, engaged in an intense battle. Finral had nearly got his hair burned off in the thrill of it.   
Then he was glad they were gone but Grey and Gordon hadn't stopped muttering to themselves. With a sigh he went outside to do washing, only to be distracted by Asta who insisted on doing the work for him. He and Noelle were busy working out. Seeing the boy do that many squats, up and down and up and down without breaking a sweat, Finral realised that trying to win an argument with the boy would be just about the same. He had no hope of winning.   
  
At this point, he was exhausted and he just wanted to be alone. It was with his eyes down and feet dragging, that his face bumped into Vanessa.   
"Ah- Finral!" Seeing her face and voice brighten at the sight of him, he didn't have the heart to ignore her.   
"Hello Vanessa," He smiled sweetly, eyes to the side where he wouldn't have to face her... assets. "How are you?"  
Her arm came around his shoulder, pretty face nuzzling against his ear and the sweet scent of lip gloss and sake floating from her breath. He tried not to blush at the feel of it, eyes on the ground and mind preparing to be asked for yet another 'favour.'  
  
"You don't have to ask that!" She bellowed, "I should be asking you. How's my favourite dirty blond haired house of Vaude Black bull?" She enquired, her compliment losing meaning the more details she added.   
"I'm good." He said dumbly in surprise. "I could be better I guess. Yami made me run errands for him and I guess they just piled on top of each other from there."  
It was hard for him to talk with her moving so distractingly. She'd taken her arm off of him and lifted it over her head, her lingerie barely keeping her breasts in with the movement. She appeared to be- stretching.   
  
"Ah-uh-I uh-" He stuttered pathetically.   
The woman eyed him sceptically, pursing her lips.   
"So you don't have anything to do for the rest of the day?"  
"No, I just want to rest."  
"Oh~ I have the perfect thing."  
"R-really?"  
"Yes actually I have a favour to ask you-" Oh no. Here it was. Finral was sure that the next job would make him pass out. Even still, turning his fellow Black Bulls down didn't even cross his mind.   
"Well, where is it?"  
-  
Against expectations, the where Vanessa had in mind was not some far corner of the country, or foreign village or busy town. It was her bedroom. Her quiet, rose scented, dim-lighted messy bedroom. Of all places he'd thought he'd be spending his afternoon, Vanessa's back was not one of them.   
She laid face down on her bed, pink her a mess and alcohol still held dearly in his fingers as if it were an item of treasure. It was cute actually, but that was the only thing cute about her. The naked curve of her shoulders and the peach skin sloping down her exposed back was far from cute. It was impossibly sexy. Her waist was thin but that was where her thinness ended. Vanessa's ass was naked under his waist, so round he was elevated as he straddled her with a flaming hot face and a heart pounding faster than Luck could probably flash.   
A massage, the girl wanted.   
  
Yet everything about this scene was dripping with sex. Finral swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to turn his head from her lust inducing body out of respect for her. It was no use, as wherever he turned he saw garments of magenta underwear strewn over the edge of her desks, her empty wine bottles, her many vials of perfume, nail varnish, poison and maybe even massage oil.   
Massage oil; the one in his hand smelled of cinnamon and rose. It was the perfect mix of sweet and spice, just like her. Fitting of her, as it dripped down out of its confines onto the rosey skin of her back. It made contact, a content, relaxed breath dripping from her pretty voice as it started to fall down down down. Into the dip of her spine, flowing in a thin trail until it gathered above the peaches of her ass.   
  
Finral looked at the ceiling again as his hands leaned forwards and touched her skin, rubbing it into her very muscles and stretching all the tension out of her skin. This time, she all but moaned, shoulders rising with the breath so soulfully he felt the vibration under him- from her round, perfect ass.   
"You're good at this~" She hummed and she didn't sound nearly as drunk as Finral would have liked. Drunk Vanessa might have spared him the embarrassment. Drunk Vanessa would be less likely to notice the absolute mess she was making Finral into.   
  
"If being a magic knight ever get rough... you should do this."  
"Be a masseur?" He whispered questioningly. As if his parents weren't ashamed of him as it was. A royal as a masseuse. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't mind. He might enjoy bringing people happiness - if he could control his pathetic arousal that was.   
"No," She made a 'pfft' sound so hard his heart started to heart, afraid that he'd embarrassed himself. Suddenly she was leaning up on her arms, looking back at him with her lily eyes and his heart pulsed but not in his chest.   
  
"Be my masseur~" She pouted cheekily, holding his gaze and taking a sip from her drink. She lowered it to her ripe lips and sucked it inside, long throat bobbing as she swallowed down the juice. Finral's body heated up quickly, his hands pressed deep kneaded circles into her back to make up for it, hoping to distract her so she wouldn't notice his heavy cock.   
It was resting just above her ass, over the centre of the cheeks where he could feel warmth from her slick skin and he had to tilt his hips up at an angle uncomfortably so it wouldn't keen against her. Vanessa was oblivious as she sucked her lips of the bottle with a wet pop, happily intoxicated enough to flop back down on the bed, hugging a cushion to her naked breasts.   
Ohh~ If only finral could see them. He bet they were every bit as beautiful as her shining smile or her twinkling eyes-  
He had to stop thinking like this.   
Suddenly her hips jerked and she was strong enough to move him entirely. His eyes went wide, hands slipping with the motion so they were on her ass instead. Before he could jerk away and apologise she was mumbling, "I want it there. Go deep Finral, you said you could do a full body."  
"Ah..."  
  
His hands pushed down on her butt and they sank in like she was made of dough.   
"What's wrong, you're not scared of a nice ass are you?" She chuckled, doing that awful, wonderful thing where she jerked up her hips again.   
"N-No. It's okay but I'll have to slide down."   
"It's no problem," She hummed amicably, feeling his warmth fall down her thighs, allowing her to spread them around him on the outside of her hips. He'd said he'd do her butt next, but instead she felt him rubbing at her feet, massaging pleasantly at her soles and pinching each of her little toes until she giggled and kicked back at him in a low voice.   
"Hm hmm~ Hey youuu stop it."  
  
Finral took his time to make Vanessa melt. Her chuckles were so lovely they were worth it. He moved on to her calves next. Lovely, gentle legs with soft skin so warm and strong he could kiss them. But he didn't. Reluctantly, he moved on to her thighs. About a half way above her knee they became plush and thick. She could squash his hand between it as his fingers ventured into the bit where they touched. Vanessa had no thigh gap, with a body this plush. His hands cupped around them, curling and pulling up and down, each of his fingers dipping and playing her body like an instrument. They pressed up higher and higher, his blood collecting lower and lower at the very base of his core. His cock was ready to be touched. Begging to be put between her thighs and her gentle pussy, He wondered if it was as pink as her hair. He wondered if it would smell as good as the rose scent he rubbed at the very top of her thighs, as high as he could go before her cheeks started with a round gathering of flesh.   
  
"Finraaal come on. My ass." She ordered drunkly and Finral had to clench shut his eyes and fight his mind not to let himself imagine she was ordering something else.   
"My ass," She whined, making it twitch and bounce up as if she was twerking and dancing under his fingers. "Do my ass!"  
Finral's breath hitched in and his eyes jolted open. Fine. She left him no choice. He'd just have to be sneaky. He'd just have to lift his own hips up into the air so she wouldn't feel him. Elbows resting either side of his hips, he pressed his wide hands on either side of her ass. His face fell near to it, looking at it. Looking at the nices shape in the world and almost drooling with how badly he wanted to kiss it. To bite it.   
  
Finral didn't. Instead he pinched it and kneaded it, pulling it apart and pushing it up and down, rolling her cheeks under his skin and spreading his fingers across her lower hips and thighs.   
"Ahh~" She moaned and it was purely sexual. So sexual. His cock was so hard, so hard it was easy for him. He had almost no control of his body as he made a portal under his hand and another by his cock. Suddenly he was grabbing it, grabbing it and pulling out of its confines to pump it hard, up and down and up and down as he continued his one handed massage.   
Vanessa's ass was plump. Her ass was rosey and her hole between it a wet, pretty flower he wanted to kiss and run his tongue along. Would it make her moan? Would it make her arch her hips the way she suddenly was, backing up her ass against his face impatiently at the absence of his other hand as he stroked. It almost touched his face. It almost swallowed him whole and he would have welcomed it, neck craning to get as close as he could to it but he was too far.   
  
Vanessa arched up and her insides became visible to his hazed eyes. His hands pumped faster, his fingers slipped against the inside of her crack and she shivered. He- he couldn't do this.   
Finral made another gate this time and it brought his cock right up against her ass beside his hands. He could pretend it was a few fingers, he could nudge it against her and pretend the slick of his pre was just massage oil.   
Finral was breathless as he parted her cheeks and squeezed them shut and parted them again, running a hand up the long line of her spine and touching her feather soft skin. His cock pushed into her right ass cheek and he felt it sink into her skin, just as good as he thought it would be.   
Shoot. Shoot, body moved up like a cat and he could suddenly see that her pussy was wet. Vanessa's pussy. He'd never thought he'd see the beauty of her but there it was, under her ass hole where massage oil dripped in and mixed with her cum. The round heart of her ass and thighs was wet but that spot of hers, sweet in the middle was glistening.   
Finral was going to come.   
  
"Fin?"  
  
Suddenly all movement stopped and he pulled away, jumping up fast and shaking his head with his eyes shut.   
"I can't do it-" He panicked, "I-I can't!" Finral sank his teeth into his lip.   
"I shouldn't have taken you up on your offer Vanessa, I'm sorry. I-I'm not a good person, I took advantage of you..!" He muttered, guilt staining his mood and making his chest ache. The girl, drunk and exposed looked back at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.   
"Took advantage? What do you mean?" She asked, sitting up and brushing her hand on his back, drawing him near so he couldn't leave. Her head tilted, reaching up to wipe the tears from Finral's cheek.   
  
"I-I did the unspeakable Vanessa." He confessed, "I-I was getting off from your- from massaging you and touching you."  
To his surprise, the woman only laughed. It wasn't cruel or bitter in the slight, just soft and genuine.   
"Oh Finn," She sighed, "I wanted you to get off. You said you wanted a way to relax right?"  
FInral's eyes were wide, shaking his head with his cheeks hot.   
"No?"  
  
"N-no I mean well yes but... you're drunk... It wouldn't feel right taking pleasure from you without your consen-"  
"Then I consent!" It was easy as that. Quick. Simple. Finral looked like a dear caught in head lights with his pants barely off and his hard cock out. Vanessa, wet, naked, beautiful Vanessa smiled and him warmly and reached over to push her breasts against his chest, giving him a sweet hug.   
"Now, want to get back between my legs or shall I get between yours~?" She purred against his ear, a single hand reaching down to take the shirt off his back. Seeing visions of her pretty ass before his eyes, Finral's cock sprang up fully hard again as he quickly said, "Yours."  
  
She looked at him with a knowing smile and finral scratched the side of his head as he spoke.   
"I-I enjoy making you feel good Vanessa. I think I get off on pleasing others in a weird sort of way.."  
"Oh I can tell." She hummed, looking down at his cock then back up to his eyes. The action made him swallow, made him weak as she rolled onto all fours on the bed like a cat and tilted up her naked ass to his in a pretty show again.   
This time, he didn't hesitate to get on all fours, nuzzling his face between her cheeks and relishing in the heat of how pleasantly soft the entirety of her body felt. Vanessa whined, hips stretching up and hands reaching forwards into the bed.   
  
His tongue striped up the insides of her ass, catching the wetness of her pussy and going up to her ass. It was a difficult choice to make but in the end, Finral ended up choosing both. He made a tiny portal against her ass and sent it to her pussy, allowing him to lick inside her holes both, hands still massaging up and down her glorious ass.   
"Ohh Finral!" She gasped, "Oh fuck you're so good-ah... just as good as I thought."  
This encouragement got him off. He caught her juices on his tongue and curled his tongue inside, fingers pressing heatedly against her clit.   
Finral sucked her out for the rest of the day, making her pussy quiver and squirt two times before he decided to let his fingers inside of her and massage he body inside and out.   
At the end of the day, she curled her warm thighs around his head and bent down to suck on the end of his cock. All things said, Vanessa had turned his ordinary day into a pleasant surprise. 


	2. Mina Ashido x Kirishima Eijirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina wants her childhood friend to be more confident. She helps him by giving him certain rewards.

“Shut up!” Mina gasped, hand over her mouth, entirely scandalised. “Shut. Up.” The girl repeated but Kirishima did not obey, nodding his head with his lips turned down into a frown. 

“I know right? That is so not manly.” 

“So not manly.” She agreed, shaking her head too as she sat opposite him on his bed. “If a villain ever said that shit around me-“ The pinkette punched her fist into her hand, the action hyping up Kirishima who leaned in supportively. “-You know I’d shove my entire 9 inch stiletto heel up their ass.” 

Abruptly stopping, her faux redhead friend looked at her with his expression blank, silent with disagreement. “Uhh that could get you sued. It’s a good idea if you’re a civilian being attacked but as a hero, you might want to hold back on the penetrating villains up the butt thing,” he chuckled loudly, both of them knowing their words were a joke. 

Mina couldn’t help but be appreciative of her friend. Unlike usual the boy had his spiky hair down. It fell loosely over his stupid-cute face and tickled the back of his ears. Tilting her head for a better view, she easily got distracted by how reminiscent it was of their pre-high school days. Red eyes caught her staring, raising a brow and sitting up. In response, the girl leaned forward and petted his soft hair, so it fell over his eyes. When the male cried out in protest, Mina chuckled, "You're like a shaggy dog."

"Noo," He insisted, grumbling and frantically going to sort out his hair, which Kiri had become quite particular about. She watched him frown up at his strands with a cute pout, parting the long fringe hairs and flattening them down. Mina leaned with her round pic shoulder exposed, an amused expression on her face.   
"You don't like your hair getting messed up?"

"No."

"Even though you're a hero in training?" 

"No." He pouted, swatting off her curious hands as they teased and tried to get near his precious hair again. 

"Even though you're about to go to bed and it's going to get messy anyway?" 

At this, Kirishima stopped, hands falling at his sides and a look of realisation falling upon his face. "You know, for a dumb person, you really are quite smart-"  
"AH! Rude," Mina jumped on him, the hero in training's eyes widening as her weight collapsed on him. He was quick to form a defensive stance, to grab her hands and roll her forwards, but MIna was quick and her thighs were strong, wrapping around his hips in a way that didn't make it easy. They ended up wrestling like this for a while, Mina giggling so much in her playful attempts to better him that Kirishima actually started to enjoy it. 

The second he let his guard down and huffed a laugh, that was it. Mina struck fast, leaning her body in under his arms and scruffing up his hair spectacularly. Making a gasp of absolute horror, the redhead jerked up and grabbed the nearest bedside mirror. 

"MINA!"

"What?!"

Red eyes shot the pinkette a look. 

"Eesh, no girl is gonna have sex with you if you keep fussing like that."

_"What?!"_ He turned back to her, Mina's mouth forming an O. The teen sat up, night shirt slipping over her thighs as she covered her hand with her mouth at her slip up. There was no going back now.   
"Look, take it from a living, breathing girl. If you're so focused on stopping your hair from getting messed up, sex with you is just gonna be lame." She said it so blandly, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing but a fact. But Kirishima didn't like that. His attention was caught, turning towards the pretty girl he'd always looked up to and felt his nerves quiver at the thought of her disappointment in him. 

"I am not lame in bed." He insisted, narrowing his eyes and turning his lips down, though hurt was evident in his face. The male crossed his arms and stared at Mina as she gestured in disbelief, turning her head away and pulling a sour expression. 

"Look, some girls just want it a little wild." To demonstrate, she tipped up her beautiful baby pink curls and let them dance as she shook her head around, still buzzing with energy in friendly, party mode.   
"I can be wild."

"Uh huh." 

"Mina, why do you not sound convinced?"

"Because I'm not," she threw her hands up, "I love you to bits Kiri but you're just so sweet under all that."   
Her soft fingers brushed down his chest, gesturing to the thick muscles hidden beneath his clothes. "I would know that better than anyone~" The girl purred, breath gentle against his ear. Kirishima tried not to let his frustration show. Mina had an awful habit of seeing through him, of knowing him. The real him beneath his red headed alter ego of 'red riot.' Once the facade slipped, Kirishima was almost a different person. He was back to being the quiet kid, back to having his confidence knocked, worried that every word might be met with harsh repercussions. 

Suddenly, his female friend's aura changed as she saw the effects of her words. Arms draped around Kirishima, hugging him in tight so he could feel her breasts and her cheek rub up on his shoulder and chest. 

"Shit, there's nothing wrong with being sweet Kiri. You're perfect the way you are, I was... I was just fucking with you." 

Kirishima laughed boldly and returned her hug, keeping her tight because it would hide his expression which clearly let on that he knew she wasn't. 

"Kiri?"  
"So... maybe you're right. Maybe I should learn to be better at sex." He whispered the word bitterly. His inexperience in the area was a hole in his defence, a piercing in the armour that was red riot. A single black hair, growing through a field of red and reminding Kirishima that no matter how much he liked to pretend, he was still weak on the inside. 

"Yeah," Mina agreed, "Maybe that would make you feel more confident in yourself." Her hands rubbed through his hair again but this time it was inherently different. This time her touch felt far from friendly, but enhanced down to every slow brush of her fingers on his tingling nerves. They lingered and spread warmth through his scalp, to his cheeks, down his spine. 

"Kiri?" Mina pulled back and dark, endless eyes with orbs of gold looked up at him under thick pink lashes. Something about the look sent shivers right through him, her pretty face still close enough to breathe in her words like air as she hummed in a soft voice, "Or Ei, can I call you EI?"

"Yeah..." Kirishima answered, trying to clear his throat and clear the tension he feared he was imagining. It didn't go anyway. If anything, it increased and spiked as Ashido's fingers darted down his back instead and brushed under his waist against his abs where they rested. At the end of her motion, her eyes looked up to his again and Kirishima's core jolted into arousal. 

"Let me teach you then."

* * *

Mina blurred from a student to a goddess of sex as she lowered her lips to his chest, kissing his collar before sliding her fingers underneath, pulling the shirt over his head. He pounding in his head as he watched her take a hold of his hands, lead them to the hem of her shirt at her rose pink hips and slip them under. His breath inhaled as his knuckles smeared against her soft, thighs. They were so soft, softer than cotton candy, which was how she surprisingly smelt as he pulled the shirt over her head, releasing a puff of perfume. In her white bra and lace panties only, her confidence doubled. Mina shook her hair gently, as if to tease at their conversation earlier as the night shirt was pulled off, she wasted no time to pull Kirishima down to the bed and drape herself backwards on his sheets slowly and intentionally. His hands were uncertain, but Mina led them to her inner thighs. 

His cheeks flamed; it was hot. 

"A-Aren't we going to get in trouble?" He whispered, mind in a million places as she ran her fingers through his hair again. 

"Only if we're caught."

"Aren't we going to get caught?"

"Only if you make me scream~"

Kiri jerked back but Mina did not let him go far, spreading her legs and resting her small foot over his shoulder. Her feet pulled his face back to face her, the view of her thighs from this angle going straight to Kirishima's cock. He could see the fat of her thighs overlap, barely covering the curve of her pussy that dripped and stained wet under thin panties. 

"Ei," she whispered and his ears flickered up. There was no scolding for staring, no frustration as Mina gave her next order and rested back on her elbows. "Put your fingers beneath my bra."

It was an order, one he would never disobey as he hesitantly touched the girl, his large fingers hot, calloused from all his hard work. She had no complaints, arching her back even and poking her chest out to encourage him.   
"Come on," She sang, "If you keep me waiting too long you won't get your reward."

As if this wasn't a reward enough. He slid his fingers beneath her bra, thrilled at the concept of touching her breasts. They were warm, gentle and a little moist from the heat of her skin as if she was a furnace. Hie slid his fingers around and when Mina said 'take it off', Kirishima took it off. Suddenly he was looking at breasts. Not just any breasts but Mina's large C cups, bouncy as her hair and her personality. Curvy as her hips and ass, pink as her shining, licked lips as her slightly darker nipples stared up at him. If he wasn't helplessly hard already he'd be leaking in his pants. 

"Step one to pleasing a woman, hands." 

Mina guided them to him and suddenly he was grasping them, feeling them, clenching them under his fingers and watching her grin excitedly at the contact. Mina sucked a finger into her lips and started to rub circles into her own two nipples at the same time, eyes narrowing with lust and voice drenched with sex. 

"Here, lesson two: it feels amazing to play with these with your hands but, it's even better to lick." 

_DId she say lick?_

"Want to taste?" 

He shoved his face into her tits, sharp teeth behind soft lips as he kissed her breasts eagerly, wanting to disappear inside of them as the squashed over his noise, chin and mouth. He parted that mouth and dared to swipe his tongue against MIna's tits. The girl keened, encouraging him to actually suck one of Mina's gorgeous nipples inside of his lips and suck on her, until they were pretty and wet, like a baby. The pleasure of her breasts around his face was so wild his hips started to buck so Mina pushed him back and kissed encouragingly beneath his ear. A spot right there made her lips feel amazing, but Kirishima was desperate to have her touch another spot. 

"Mina..."

"Yes EI?"

"You said something about a reward...."

"Ah, that's if you pass this next test. Can you demonstrate the lessons you've learned already, without my commands?"

Kiri didn't get what Mina meant until she uncrossed her legs, the fax red head swallowing involuntarily. She wanted him to... to do to her pussy what he'd already done to her naked, shining tits. Kirishima tore her panties off a bit too quick, pulling apart her legs and holding them down at the thighs so she was spread. She responded positively to this, pussy clenching and twitching before his eyes as he rubbed three fingers over the entire genitals. Mina's pussy was already very wet. It opened up when he found her hole and pushed his fingers inside, the girl gasping and her thighs tensing up under his hands. He didn't let her stop him, drowning in her intake of breath as her wet insides opened and sucked his fingers up. Shit, he was so hard. So hard he was gonna cum without being touched. 

"Ohh don't drive me so crazy Kiri... fuck!" 

He tensed his fingers and pulled them out, pushing them back in because he loved the way they sucked when he did that, ramming them in faster because her navel quivered as he did. Mina's eyes rolled back and her hands clasped over her mouth to keep her moans in. She looked so pretty like that, kissed tits and pussy ruined. Remembering his second lesson, the rock boy leaned forwards and sucked her clitoris into his mouth. Mina moaned, toes curling but he didn't stop, tongue dipping under against her hole so well she had to tug on his messy red hair. 

"Shit, shit, you're suck a fucking good boy Kiri. You aren't bad at this at all~" her praise warmed his ears but for some reason she was getting up. No! Fear shocked him and he stuttered in his grip, fingers falling out of her hole drenched, creamy and wet. 

"Shh shh," She cooed, pressing her finger to his lips. She brought her face close again but this time her eyes were wild.   
"It's reward time, remember baby?"

Her eyes fell to look right at his erection. 

"I was going to suck your big cock but... you did so well I think you deserve even more."

She grabbed him firmly, spinning him around so he was the one pushed flat on his back against the bed. Kiri gasped as she tore of his pants, thighs straddling him and large breasts bouncing before his eyes as she leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips, pulling back and shaking up his hair again with a playful smirk. She was the picture of sexy, the rest of his dorm fading to black as Mina took the spotlight, panties still around one of her thighs as she touched her own pussy and pulled back her fingers wet. Her hips were align with his cock, naked now under her damp fingers as she palmed it twice and leaned over him to get a condom. 

"With this I'll show you why girls like it when you get your hair all messy~"

It fit snug around his cock, led all the way down before Mina ground against his hips again with her soft, fleshy ass. With that, Mina tilted her hips back and swallowed his pounding length inside her naked, dripping sex. 

"Ahh~!" Mina moaned, pleasure flaring through Kirishima so fast it blinded him to all but it. She didn't give him much time to recover, spreading her thighs and lifting up her ass before slamming it back down, sucking his cock in and starting to ride on his thick cock with a frantic pace. 

"S-shit!" Kirishima groaned hoarsely, head tilting back regardless of how it scraped his hair on the pillows, grabbing her hips and clenching down which MIna seemed to like as a bead of wetness drizzled out from her tight pussy down the centre of his balls. He groaned again hazily as the girl started to bob on him, up and down and up and down, breasts bouncing and breath coming up fast. He was certain he felt his heart pounding in his throbbing cock, abs tightening and thighs tensed under the girl who rose him amazingly. 

She was the picture of confident and sexy as he eyes scanned over him whenever she became conscious, drinking him in and loving the pleasure her pussy could give him. Suddenly she pulled her body forwards and laid her hands flat on either side of Kiri's head, trapping him in under her delicious bouncing breasts. He tasted her sweat, pink and sweet like orange from her quirk. He gasped and parted his lips to lick as he pussy consumed him again, hitting somewhere good this time, so good her body trembled. 

Kirishima wasn't going to last. His face was hot, flustered, overflowing with pleasure, mind blown as Mina ground on his cock with messy hair, lustful eyes and sweet, sweet soaking wet pussy. It clenched around him as MIna leaned back and dug a finger into her own ass hole, sliding in with ease from the spreading juices of her own pussy. It was tight, but struck just deep enough that as Kirishima lost it, fingers grasping the cheeks of her ass and hips pounding up as he came, her orgasm spilled over her too. 

Their hips were still shaking messily together, gasps of hot breath fanning together as cum spilled into the condom inside her pussy and her insides spasmed in turmoil that just felt so good. Kirishima was a heavy breathing mess when she pulled away and fell to his side, kissing at his neck and stretching out her legs, back and hips. Finally, his breathing cooled, looking at Ashido in awe. 

"Well, think I taught you well Ei?" She teased, knowing his answer already. 

"Yeah," He breathed, leaning towards her with a gleam in his ruby eyes, "I am definitely going to make you cum hard again."

At this, Mina laughed, not because she didn't believe him, but from his rapid switch from sweetness to filth. It was the hero Kirishima talking, the confident one, though there was a large amount of her sweet Ei in there too. 

"That's if I don't make you cum first," she challenged, before looking over her shoulder. 

"Besides...I'm pretty sure Bakugou heard us moaning from next door."

Kiri's eyes bulged. Well shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, leave comments sharing your thoughts and ideas and I might give them a try~!  
More ideas I have: Kakashi and Sasuke, teacher student  
-Knight Asta and princess Noelle  
-something from bleach


	3. Princess Noelle x Knight Asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Noelle has become obsessed with a certain attractive knight. Things only get worse as they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers :)
> 
> For this shot the characters are aged up to 18. Hope you enjoy~

Princess Noelle had a problem. Well, she had a lot of problem's actually, from never getting her hair to curl the way her cousin Mimosa's did, to never getting her spells to hit their target. Noelle had a few issues to ponder, though no other problem could compare to a certain knight.   
  
The knight had an awful habit of exercising right in her line of sight, taking of his shirt, squatting low, pulling his sword out of its sheath and working his skin until it was all hot and sweaty. It wouldn't have been a problem had he been a huge brute or a slim, sheltered prince. Unfortunately for Noelle, this knight was physically perfect.   
She hadn't seen a lot of male figures, but most of what she saw from suitors and courts-men were thin and scrawny like her brothers. They were strong with magic but spoiled physically. The girl had never seen someone with shoulders so ripe and round, with a chest so plush and yet a waist so slim under rows and rows of tight, square abs-  
  
With a shriek the girl hid her eyes behind her hands and ducked down from the window, not wanting to fan over the stranger any more than she already did.   
Considering she spent most of her time in here, her wide lavish chambers in the tallest tower of the castle, that was a lot of time.   
Time wasted on trying to sleep but peering at him, on trying to study but loosing her focus to him. Noelle was fascinated and it was becoming a problem.   
She was allowed out of her tower only twice a week.   
  
As the weakest of all the princesses but by far the most beautiful, she was treated more like a display gem than a person. Her brother Nozel - now King - was strict on her movements. She could hear his scolding voice now, even alone in her chambers.  
  
_"Princess Noelle, as our weakest, tiniest sister you aren't permitted to leave your room without an escort. An escort only provided to you when you have been summoned. If you weren't so weak, you wouldn't be so restricted."_  
  
Her face soured and mimicked the last part of his repetitive speech, where her other siblings would snicker and glare haughtily at her as if they were so much better.   
In short, the girl was trapped. Trapped to fulfill her assignments and stare dreamily at the knights as they went about their training in the gardens. Yeah, well not today. Slipping on a black cloak, the girl hurried out of her door at exactly the time her guards would be furthest from her door and bolted.   
Opposite her room was her private bathroom and a separate magic room. All of the cursed things had a window looking down on the knights so they were no good. Luckily for her though, there were walls and bends to hide her way. The Princess padded down the old stone stairs in a hurry, her pale blue shoes almost silent.   
She was about to get away, certain that she would as the narrow path in front of her lit up with the light of the castle's main grounds when-  
  
"Ah-"  
  
Something gripped her from behind, her cloak's hood falling back and revealing her frightened face. The man who grabbed her, a man named Klaus' expression softened when he realised it was just her.   
Noelle was shaking, eyes locked on the knife he head held against her neck. She'd been caught, heart racing and relieved that he'd taken down the hood before he struck. Otherwise, she could be dead.   
Exhaling a sigh, the scolding came.   
  
Klaus was a big softy, he had moments were Noelle would almost consider him a friend but this was a serious offense. She was pulled back into her chambers hastily and her door locked. Noelle bit down on her lip, frustrated tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she watched the same knight in the same fitness ritual as always.   
The grass beneath him looked so bright, his smile so wide. The lighting in her room was so dark, so grey. 

* * *

Asta looked up, not sure why as his eyes fell on the tallest corner of the tower. Birds were flying above it, one swaying in a lazy circle, dipping up and down and up and down.   
An arm thrown over his shoulder startled him. It was another knight.   
  
"What do we have here? You're not checking our the Princess' tower are you Asta?" The male teased.   
The younger knight frowned and earnestly shook his head, not taking his eyes away.   
  
"Nah, I just got a weird feeling just now. Did you?"  
  
"Weird feeling?" From the wiggling eyebrows of his companion, he figured the sentiment wasn't shared and soon forgot about his concerns. "Sounds to me like you might be pining for a girl out of your league my friend."

Asta rolled his eyes.

"Not really. The Princess is beautiful and all but I've only seen her from before. Besides, she always seems kinds of... sad."

He cut his thoughts of short, playfully flipping the other over his shoulder and continuing to spar. 

* * *

It was only a few days later that they met.   
  
It was another stuffy formal; a celebration of knights achievements granting rewards. The classical music was loud and the violinists plentiful. The entire ceiling was bright and silver, a tower of glasses tall on one of many circular tables. Foods worth more than a peasant's home were distributed to nobles dressed to impress.   
As her kingdom's pretty pet Noelle was no different. Her hair was pinned down and ironed flat, chains of diamonds dangling heavy from both ears. Her back was basically pinned straight, her tiara was so heavy. Her dress was lilac, the efforts of some designer she couldn't care less about.   
  
It was humiliating.   
  
While her siblings were accepting rewards and wearing their knight's capes proudly, she was stuck behind her King. Unable to talk, unable to slip away, unable to have any fun, the only time out of her prison that week was spent in silent suffering she couldn't let show on her face.   
Then at long last, the King got up from his throne and joined the ball. It was Noelle's opportunity to hide away and the girl almost ran.   
She almost did run, walking so fast that the awfully long trail of her lilac dress slipped out from under her foot and she smacked heavy into something hard and painful.   
  
"Uh-"  
  
She almost sobbed, everything building up and beating her down. To her surprise, instead of falling on her face in a crowd, she was caught.   
  
The boy before her had green eyes, bright as the grass she longed to run her fingers through. He had ash blond hair, pointing up, down, left and right in an unorganised mess that resembled horns.   
He was dressed in a black knight's cloak, his hair grey with dirt but most noticeably of all, he had a breath taking smile.   
Noelle took her breath, staring at his face.  
  
Her knight.   
  
_Her tormentor. _  
  
"You all good there Princess?" He asked, voice bright with energy that broke over the restrictive hum of the music and chatter. Noelle's heart stuttered, eyes on his still, still taking him in. There would be no way to tell he had the body he had under his clothes if she wasn't touching him-  
  
She was still in his arms, his larger hands around her waist and her chest pushed up against his. She blinked and then her cheeks became a bright pink.   
"Woah Woah, there's no need to be embarrassed. Everyone slips up now again, even a princess!"  
  
"Tell that to my brother..." She muttered, the words just leaving her lips even though she hadn't meant to say them. She didn't want those to be her first words to the Knight, certain that she should have said something more romantic but suddenly he was responding.   
"The King is strict on you huh? I thought you looked a little eager to get away. Ah! You need the toilet don't you princess? That's okay, I can escort you I'm a qualified knight guar-"  
"No!"  
  
He said it way too loudly for her to be comfortable and Noelle yelped, darting closer to him to clamp her hand over his mouth. If her cheeks were pink before, they were raging crimson now.   
"Don't talk about a lady's... lady's wash room breaks like that, it's improper."   
  
She decided, holding her head high and nodding in agreement with herself. Asta's head tilted, curious eyes and large hands removing hers from over his lips with ease.   
Seeing her little wrist dwarfed in her hand made the girl feel kind of funny. A foreign heat and interest showing its face.   
  
"It is? I'm sorry about that Princess Noelle," despite his words his laugh was just as loud and happy. Seeing his smile softened her heart just a little, it was as if he were excited to talk to her. As if someone might actually enjoy spending time with powerless, tiny her.   
Noelle's violet eyes only softened further as he leaned in and cupped his mouth with his fingers.   
  
"Between you and me, this is my first time actually talking to royal Princess Noelle. Before this they said I was 'too wild' haha, they would only put me on more violent assignments."  
"I'm your first?" She mouthed in surprise.   
  
"Mhm!"  
  
"Then I can forgive you for addressing me by my name. Don't you know that you're not supposed to adress royals that way. Unless they give you permission that is."  
"Oh? Then can I have permission my lady?"   
He made a show of bowing to her and kissing her hand. Noelle had to giggle because despite being a Princess, she was so isolated from others this felt more like a fun game.   
"I don't know," she glared at the sky, pretending to be a Queen with all the pride in the world, "Only if I may have your name in exchange."   
"It's Asta, your highness."  
"Asta?" She said, "Not Bakasta?"  
  
"No," he laughed, standing up and gripping the princess by the shoulder's playfully. "Asta, though if you really really really want to call me Bakasta, there's not a lot I can do to stop you," he shrugged.   
The girl's shoulder's were smaller than his wide hands. They were around the same height. The young Knight had a few inches on her but her heels that evening weren't to be messed with. Her tiara and earrings caught the light prettily, but not nearly as much as her eyes.   
Asta was thrilled to be talking to her.   
  
"Hmm. After much consideration, Bakasta it is."   
  
They both laughed, the boy's laugh loud and beautiful and breaking down the barriers the self-conscious royal had build around herself. Unfortunately, before their laughter could even finish their privacy crashed around them.   
"Noelle!" The voice that snapped her voice was so malicious she flinched. Asta's expression fell, frowning in distaste as Nebra appeared, Solid not too far behind her.   
They both reeked of expensive alcohol. They were only a little drunk, but it was enough to bring the bitter out of them as Nebra's fingers shoved Asta's hands off of her.   
"What do you think you're doing? Do we have to chain you to your seat to teach you order?"   
  
"Come on Noelle," Solid slurred in disappointment, "are you really so disappointing that you can't even follow those orders?"  
"N-no... big brother I-" Her head fell down in shame. She didn't want Asta to see her like this. Not like this.   
"Then go back to your seat. Why are you so desperate to make a clown of yourself lately Noelle? Perhaps you're sick of not getting all the attention."  
Her eyes widened, but Nebra butt in too quick for her to interfere.   
  
"We heard about your mishap the other day. You shame the entire kingdom Noelle. Stars, I wish you weren't our sister. I should rip the back of your skirt to shreds, maybe then you'd finally do as you're told and remain in your seat."  
  
"No don't-"  
  
She felt her sister's fingers grab the trail of her skirt, knowing that if it was ripped not only would she be shamed but she would get the blame. King Nozel would kill her and Noelle knew her siblings would deny their involvement in the damaging of such an important dress.   
Just as she felt the tug, Asta moved in a blur, Noelle watching in shock as his hands yanked her dress from her cruel sister's grip. No. No, no, no, no no!  
Nebra's eyes went wide, mouth opening to shriek in scandal but Solid beat her to it.   
  
"Peasant! How dare you place your hands on a royal!"  
  
This was turning into a huge mess. Noelle had to do something but when she looked at the male now between herself and her siblings she felt her stomach flip. There was a darkness in his eyes. There was a power in his gaze, in the hands that closed around her sister's grip and the way he stood... protecting her.   
  
"I don't care what she is and I don't care what you call me. You have no right to talk to your sister that way."   
His growl ripped through the party. It ripped through Noelle. She felt it in her core. Her heart was racing.   
  
"I-UGH!" Solid nearly choked, "We have no right?! Who are you to tell us what rights we have?"  
His shock at being spoken back to was slowing him. It was slowing Noelle's brain too. Nebra hadn't even blinked from her surprise.   
"You're nothing but a lowly black clocked knight! I could have you eating gruel off the floor of the dungeon with a single swipe of my hand-"  
  
"Do it." Asta pressed up against the other, forcing him to back up and glaring as if his eyes were made of fire. "I dare you. It would give me the chance to teach you a lesson about respect-"  
Noelle supported Asta, but seeing his fingers brush the sword at his hips she couldn't surpress her scream, "Asta don't!"  
  
They were one blink away from a public scandal, Solid grabbing his own sword to fight back and Nebra beckoning the other knights, when Nozel raised a single finger.   
  
"That's quite enough here."  
  
Breaths were sucked in. Everyone was staring. The music had stopped and Noelle had been so caught up that she hadn't even noticed. Her eyes were terrified. Not of getting the blame, but of her dear knight, the only person he treated her like an equal getting hurt.   
"My King pleas-"  
  
"Silence."   
  
Nozel's cold words were taken as a cue for Nebra and Solid to start snapping at her.   
"This one wouldn't obey our orders My King! She and this knight should be punished in the dungeons-" until his icy gaze fell on them too.   
"That goes for you too."   
They were silent in a single second.   
  
"You two are in the wrong here. Noelle shouldn't have left her seat," he said the words slowly and locked eyes with her enough to make her shrink and gulp, "However you two should know better than to get worked up over a knight. Have some dignity."   
"As for you," When his attention turned to Asta he wasn't the only one to freeze. Noelle was certain it would be terrible, certain that she'd be filled with guilt and that she'd have to cry. To her surprise, their interaction was nothing of the sort.   
Nozel said something to the Knight with his eyes and Asta nodded. With that, the Knight turned on his heel and returned to his post. Before he could, he stalled and glanced back.   
"It was a pleasure getting to talk to you, Princess Noelle."  
  
Her cheeks flushed. Then Asta was gone, disappearing out of one of the many glass exits. Just like that, her world fell into darkness. Her punishment came. Her evening was wasted sat at the throne's side like some trophy.   
When she returned to her room for the evening, her punishment was as forgiving as having her desserts cut for the weekend. 

Strange. She felt she deserved so much worse. 

* * *

Noelle couldn't stop thinking about Asta. The Knight stopped appearing in her window every time she tried to focus. He stopped appearing at all. How irritating. The moment she decided she didn't want him to leave, he vanished.   
  
Now she truly had no idea where he could be.   
In the prison cells? In another part of the kingdom, fulfilling other duties? She kept thinking about that look he had shared with her oldest brother.   
  
Where could Asta have gone?   
  
The Princess didn't have to remain locked up in her chambers. She could have walked to her study or practised her music and magic. She could have spoken to her guards.   
For once, she didn't. She felt no need to. She accepted, in her misery as she hid from her siblings, that she was trapped. 

* * *

It was during the night that Noelle truly felt him. The lights were off and the curtains parted just the slightest, the same way they were every night. A small slither of light entered and casted a faint glimmer on her empty four poster bed. She needed it because she feared the darkness.   
The princess was always alone, and yet never truly alone. A guard stood outside her room and another three outside the other rooms of her towers. There was one at the mouth of the stairs and countless more running around several stories below her.   
  
But in that room, in that dark bed, it was only her. Her body lay under heavy blankets. The finest silks padded think and overlapping her skin. It rubbed unpleasantly with her white cotton dress. So she took it off, sitting up and pulling the garment over her head. She shook her silver hair, which was dark grey in the lack of light. She felt it fall nicely over her shoulders before she tossed the offending item aside.   
  
Now pressed against her silk cushions in a vast empty bed, she was a little more comfortable. Not tired though. Her breasts poked out of her rose pink bra and into the cushions. It was a nice feeling. It spread through her, making her press her stomach to the silk, tensing her legs and poking out her toes.   
It felt good. So good that he head fell to the side.   
Of course, with nothing to see, her sauntered to Asta. Now she had a name to the face, a voice to the smile. His personality was a lot like she'd seen from his enthusiastic working out. He was full of excitement and energy. Playful, sweet, a little bit goofy.   
  
Sweet.   
  
She wondered if he tasted sweet.   
  
Maybe he smelled of it? Closing her eyes, she thought back to her experiences of him. He was always a little dirty, grey in his hair or mud scrapes on his knees. No. She opened her eyes and shook her head, still laying back on her bed and looking up at the dark ceiling.   
Asta didn't smell sweet. His scent was dark and forbidden. The dark leather of his boots and the metal gritt of his sword. He was such a nice change from all the obtrusive heavy perfumes and false scents of the party. He was so real.   
  
His sweat soaked skin as he came up from his something hundredth push up in the gardens was musky and hot. His skin was damp. His abs were hard. His large hands encircling her shoulders, were rough.   
  
Noelle's thigh's pressed together.   
  
She sucked in a breath, looking to both sides as if she might be caught. No one was there. Okay, she was doing this. The Princess wrapped her hands around the curves of her shoulders and slid them down her arms, across her chest, over her breasts. They were soft, her fingers too small but it was so dark she could play pretend.   
Her cleavage was warm from hiding beneath the blanket. She slipped her fingers in and tested the softness. It felt good, good on her fingers and she knew that if she were Asta, she would like it.   
If she were Asta, she would push her thumbs between her tits and grab one, pinching it and tensing it in a tough massage.   
  
"Ahh..." Noelle's back arched. It was a quiet breath from the shock of the first real touch. She wanted more. She tugged the elastic down her shoulders and let them strike her, knowing Asta would be a bit clumsy, a bit rough. She tore the bra off and let her breasts hang out, catching them in her arms and hiding them from the invisble boy in her bed.   
He would fight her for it. After some playful wrestle she'd be forced back flat against her sheets, Asta's hands on her shoulders and the bra thrown off to the side. His heavy weight would be pressed against her. His abs brushing her navel.   
  
Noelle was getting wet. She was even wetter as she grabbed both of her breasts and the same time, in Asta's hands and pretended he was playing with them, discovering her matching buds and circling them.   
Ohh. Now her thighs were squeezing together like crazy.She wished he would lick on them, kiss on them, suck on her breasts and lick them down the middle with that crazed look in his eyes.   
That look he'd had when he was protecting her.   
Noelle gasped and sat up. She turned so she was on her knees and then pressed her cheek to the bed, ass lifted up. His hands around her waist danced down over her hips and up her back. His large hands would hold her in place so well as he took the pink panties off her skin.  
  
Down her thighs in a pool to her knees. The moment they came off she felt a thrill. Her back swayed and her ass waved in the air to tempt him. He would take them calmed down her slim calves and off so she could spread her legs.   
He'd tease her, touching the rest of her skin more in order to play. Hands on her back, around her hips but not between. His finger tips would brush at her waist, then move back so they cupped her ass. One cheek each, delightfully pale and pretty.   
Noelle parted her ass and felt a shiver run to her exposed pussy.   
  
Her hips shook, her chest writhed against the bed and finally, she allowed herself to touch.   
She started with the hole. It was soaking moist, a puddle that her fingers entered ever so briefly before spreading the juices to her clit. Now she was all slick. Asta would be big. His girth wide, she needed it to fit.   
  
Throbbing down there, she pinched her clit. It made her exhale a quiet yes. She repeated this with her ass in the air, she used her other hands to smear her juices around her walls, fingers tracing in a circle. It felt really good, especially as her his danced and shook, allowing them to slip in deeper, deeper still to the rhythm of her strokes against her clit.   
As her fingers embedded themselves inside her, a wave of pleasure washed down her body. Her inner walls tightened and throbbed around her fingers, releasing a cool gush of liquid juice around her inner thighs. This time, Noelle moaned, the sound still muffled and breathy into her cushion.   
She didn't recover to silence, breath still heavy and ass grinding up at a pace she didn't manually set as he fingers prodded deep, delving inside. Years of practice and arousal had her curling her wet fingers up inside of her. It made her body suck in and her cheeks flush.   
  
Asta's fingers could be inside of her. That thought alone made her gasp, toes curling and fingers picking up the pace as they dug deeper, rougher. She needed more. She needed his thick, large fingers, strong from wielding that thick, heavy monster of a sword. Would he touch his own cock like this? Would he think about her?   
Had she charmed him enough, had she looked cute enough? Had her tits felt soft enough on his chest, her eyes pretty enough as they looked into his? She hoped so. She prayed so, so she could get his fingers inside of her and fuck him.   
  
She wanted to fuck him.   
  
Noelle pulled out of herself with a gasp, scrambling up naked on all fours in the cold night. Her skin was hot, her pussy clammy and burning up. Her lower lips were still clenching like crazy as she dug through her bedside drawers and found what she needed.   
A pretty glass toy. It felt cold and heavy in her grasp. It was a decent length but rather thin. She doubted it would match Asta's cock but she could only pretend. She brought it to her lips and kissed the clear glass, moaning into it and pretending it smelled of his arousal. She licked up it, catching a drink and suckling on the base. She needed more.   
Noelle brought the toy down and fell back, spreading her legs apart and introducing the tip to her clit. When she pushed down it felt amazing.   
  
"Ohh...hm~"  
  
She spend some time like that, just bucking into it as it nudged her clit almost to completion. She stopped, when she became too wet to keep it there without it sliding. When it did, she let it fall right down the curve of her body and into her slobbering folds. Liquid gathered and spilled as it pushed in. Just the tip, then she pulled back and her cum drolled out. She pushed it in suddenly and her walls trembled.   
Oh. Yes.. just like that.   
  
"Mhm!"  
  
It was soaking now, clear inner walls reflecting and clear drizzle sludging over it. Noelle brought it up to her lips for fun and sucked her juices off it, moaning and taking it in deep. Her pussy juices were sweet on her tongue. She bet Asta's would taste better.   
She let Asta's toy cock run down her chest over to her tits and let the wet tip smear cold juices against her nipples. Her thighs were squeezing together again. Enough playing.   
With a drag of her flushed tongue over her lips, the Princess brought the toy to her heat one last time and pushed it in.   
All the way in, over every nerve and inside every wall. They clamped down and loosened up, grateful to be stretched by something so hard to hug around. Now her bed sheets were getting messy from how wet she was.   
  
The girl raised her hips into the air, silver her sprawled out in a mess and srtarted to fuck the clear toy deep into her pussy. It felt good. It hit the right spots, it got her pussy slurping and clenching and her toes tensing.   
Her chest bounced as her head fell back, gasping more loudly as Asta's toy cock pushed in and out of her insides.   
His big cock, his rough hands.   
  
"Ohh Hm... Asta.. Mhm.."   
  
She tested his name on her lips and just saying it made her moan. Her Asta, his laugh and touch and abs. Oh, she just knew from her body that he would give her so much pleasure. He was giving her so much pleasure, so much that she already felt tight, heat pooling in her insides and making every single touch feel like liquid pleasure.   
It was with her thighs spread and her pussy in the air that she saw his green eyes in her mind. They were staring right at her, watching her fuck herself with intrigue, seduction.   
He thought she was pretty. He thought he would pinch her ass from the dress she wore at the party. Maybe he'd wanted to escort her to the ladies room to make her suck his dick there?   
  
"Ohh Asta.. hmm~!"  
  
She would love that.   
She was close now, orgasm building up and heat travelling over her lower regions in milky waves. She needed this, she needed to come saying his name, pretending he'd never left.   
She didn' care if Klaus or the other guards heard, she just needed him to fill her pussy with pleasure.   
  
"Asta... fuck me." She whispered, seeing his dark protective eyes as he pushed her body behind him.   
  
Like that, she came, body jolting up and pleasure making her moans high, louder. Her insides shook and shivers racked down her spines, sucking her glass toy up.   
Noelle ripped it out and curled up, thighs squeezing as she rode her high away. She almost collapsed from the force of her pleasure attack.   
She managed to hide her toy in a handkerchief. She managed to brush her hair to the side, chest rising and falling as her eyes fell shut, imagining she was in her Knight's arms. She really liked him. Really, enough that she came so hard at just his thought. 

Noelle sighed, forgetting he was gone and feeling content.   
  
With that, the Princess fell soundly asleep. 

* * *

Her new guard stood outside the door, cheeks flushed and lower half hot. He simply did not know how to react to hearing his own name moaned from the princess' lips. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he simply stayed on duty outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit carried away with this one~   
Leave a comment and there might be a part two, if not, I will consider requests for other pairings. Obviously, I won't have seen every anime out there, but if I like the idea or at least the pairing and I have I might try to slip it in there. Right now, I'm quite into Bleach. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed xx


	4. My Prince! Lumiere x Secre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a servant as adorable as Secre leads to lost of sexual tension. One night, Lumiere gets to resolve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack~!
> 
> I self indulged on this one~ Yes, this went against my plan for these little smutlet fics and isn't one of the original ideas, but I have no regrets. I can't be the only one who looked at these cuties and thought hmm.. I wonder what it's like when they fuck?  
Anyhow, this is my answer to that. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

There was a girl Lumiere liked.   
  
She stood beside him now, right there by the door in her cute blue dress. It fit her form loosely, her hands behind her back, her head tilted to the side. She faced the window behind me, the pale lights catching her pretty face.   
Bored scarlet eyes; she was zoned out.   
That was the only reason he'd gotten away with staring for so long, pretending to be busy with the items held loosely in his hands. As if they could distract him from her.   
Yeah, the object he was working on right now was cooler than any other. But it wasn't her. Half the time, he made object for her, about her, inspired by her or whilst thinking about her. He couldn't help it.   
  
Even in the most basic of clothing, Secre Swallowtail was prettier than any made up noble.   
"Hm?"  
Her head turned towards him suddenly and she blinked at his stare, hair bouncing in surprise as she said softly, "my prince?"  
"Oh ah, nothing." He said, still staring, only now he wore an appreciative smile.   
Her eyes narrowed, not convinced. As if to check, she looked behind her, over her small shoulders at the doorway on both sides before turning back to him.   
  
"You were staring."   
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. You were staring at me."   
  
"Hm. You're right, I was."   
  
He turned back to his work and placed to puzzle pieces together, chuckling at the frustrated look he could feel boring into the back of his head.   
"If I weren't obliged to call you my prince, I'd surely call you weirdo instead."   
Lumiere chuckled, ,continuing his dutiful work.

* * *

It was night time.   
  
Soon the moon would be glowing down on the open night. For now, the sky was all black, stars hidden under clouds but a feeling of calming coasting through the kingdom.   
It was unexplainably quiet that night. The other servants in the lower floors were whispering, the kitchens bustling as the members finished cleaning and served to the lowly members of the household who had to wait longest to eat.   
  
Still, something wasn't quite the same.   
  
"Secre, will you come in here?"  
  
The girl flinched, ending her line of thought and turning to the door of her Prince's room. Usually, she'd wait outside his bedroom door until he fell asleep. She was expected to run errands for the Prince if he saw fit. A glass of milk, a quick run for a certain book, a words or two to send to his sister or an extra blanket to keep his snug.   
It wasn't unsualy to be invited in, so Secre did as she was told, talking her position in a formal bow by the left side of his bed.   
His majesty sat tall in his sheets, not yet asleep with the flames of his sunset lamp not yet wiped out. The rest of the room hid in cosy shadows that were, admittedly cold to stand in.  
  
"Yes my prince?"  
  
"There's no need to be so formal. It's just you and me in here."   
  
Secre instantly relaxed, and did what no other servant would dare. She dragged up her eyes to look at the prince. The warmth of his stare almost had he stumbling. Lumiere had this look in his eyes like they were made of twinkling diamonds. They were blue like the sky and Secre had to admit, she found herself thinking about them more than she'd like to admit.   
  
"Then what it is?"  
  
His book thudded shut in his hands, hand reaching out to place it down at the table by her side. Her eyes followed the movement, then up his arm back to him.   
"I'd like to talk to you tonight. Would you close the door so we don't disturb the guarding knights?"  
  
Secre's brow knitted in a frown, "but it's already late. My Prince is advised to get a healthy amount of hours sleep."   
  
Despite her words, she stood up and closed the heavy door anyway. It fell closed rather loudly, and Secre made sure to turn the key so nobody wandering the halls would catch them. Catch them talking so late, that was.   
Lumiere's guardians could be rather strict. Talking to servant at all earned an array of evil glances.   
  
"We won't be up too long. Besides, I usually spend this time talking to Tetia anyway."   
  
That was true. The siblings had a playful gossip about the events of their day every night at about this time. Ah. Secre realised, that's what was different.   
"Is the princess off on duties tonight?"  
"Well, that's what we told our parents. She's uh... come here," he patted a spot in the vast bed beside him. Ordinarily the servant would strongly refuse but the tone of Lumiere's voice made her want to know what he was so reluctant to share.   
  
Besides, the air nipped at her exposed legs in the cold. She hopped up into the tall bed quickly and was surprised by how tall it was. How oh so soft it was. Lumiere tucked her at his side, dropping his frankly, heavy bed sheets over her.   
  
Oh my. She didn't show it on her face but she could get used to a bed like this.   
Before she even had to ask his fingers cupped his lips and he brought his lips to his ear. His whisper was far from quiet, a hot wave of his breath and voice pouring down his hand against her cheek made her knees knock together in embarrassment.   
  
"She's spending the night at Licht's."   
  
Secre's eyes widened for a second in surprise, she turned back to Lumiere and mouthed, "The elf?"  
"Mhm." He nodded excitedly.   
  
"How did you to pull that off?"  
  
"Not much really. A forged letter and a bird of our own intercepting father's messenger. I'm quite proud if I'm honest."   
  
"Aren't you jealous?"  
  
Lumiere sighed and shook his soft blond hair. "You know me so well...a little if I'm honest. The elves seem to have such fun at night, with songs and fires and magic."  
There it was, his favourite word. His eyes glimmering with that little pop of intrigue.   
"It's fine though, we're taking it in turns. I'll be joining them next time."   
  
Secre's lips pursed in a frown.   
  
"My prince...are you sure about this? Trusting Licht is one thing but the others..."  
"Don't worry about it. I trust that Licht will protect Tetia with his life."  
Secre nodded in agreement, because although their meeting had been sparse, she knew that as much from the look in Licht's eyes. He adored the Princess. The look made even her own heart beat just to know that such a powerful love was real. It made her yearn for a love of her own.   
  
"And your own life when you go.."  
  
Lumiere picked up on her strangeness, turning to face her in the narrow space between them. Their bodies were shoulder to shoulder, her adorable stature made even more obvious with them this close. He tried to ignore the lifting of his heart, the urge to touch at her flowery hair.   
  
"Secre, is something wrong?"  
  
He said it in such a tone, Secre couldn't help looking up at him.   
"You'll be leaving me that night. What will I do if it's not running after you all day."  
He breathed a quiet laugh, but his heart was clenching at the possibility that Secre might be jealous.   
  
"Any other servant would be grateful for a break but you'd miss me? There's an easy solution to that. I'll take you, it will be like our small holiday away."  
Before she could react the Prince reached out and clasped her tiny hand against his own. He was leaning forward now, eyes locked on hers so she was leaning back against the head of his bed. Their position was so intimate. The room so quiet.   
  
Secre almost forgot how to breathe, holding his gaze and saying softly, "that would be nice, my prince."   
His pretty eyes blinked. She saw every pale blond lash. The beauty of the royals was astounding.   
  
"My prince. I do like the way you say that, Secre. Can you say it again for me?"  
  
"My prince." She repeated gently with that voice he loved so much. His hand reached out to her cheek and brushed at her peachy skin. The girl leaned into his touch, it was just a fraction but it was enough to be achingly cute.   
  
"How about you call me Lumiere, when it's only us?"  
  
"Is that an order, my prince?"  
Her voice was so stoic, another would miss that she was teasing him. But Secre was his best friend, Secre's habits and moves were ingrained in his mind.   
His finger brushed down to beside her lips. Somehow he'd drawn closer and his chest was now in contact with hers.   
  
"It can be if you want it to."   
  
The words were low, a voice he didn't recognise from himself. A flush settled on his cheeks and Secre looked up at him warmly, responding well to the soothing words of her prince.   
"Lumiere," She said slowly and intentionally, a satisfying smirk on her baby pink lips. It was over from there on, as a higher power pulled them together and Lumiere found his lips pressing against  
hers.   
  
She kissed back instantly, meeting his lips with a soft push of her own and grabbing the sides of his night shirt. Her confident touch burst a fire in him and he found his mouth parting against hers, deepening the kiss and indulging in the growing hunger for her seductive taste.   
Her lips gave way to a small tongue he wanted to grab and run his fingers against to make her squirm. He stroked it with his tongue instead, relishing as their wet mouths came together and their organs stroked sensually along one anothers'.   
  
They both parted with a breath groan, heat surfacing in them for not that long, as they soon headed back in for more. Lumiere pushed Secre back, against the bed this time so his body could cradle above hers, hands daring out to touch her hair as their lips fell together for more.   
They kept kissing as he stroked her strands, gliding his fingers up to her scalp and tugging gently to explore how soft it really was. It was just as good as it looked, better with her warm body under his and her tongue so deep inside his mouth, kissing him.   
  
Pretty soon they were making out, Lumiere flustered as her fingers curled around his neck and he wondered how they must look. A prince crouching over a servant who lay flushed pink in his bed. Both of them were breathless and whenever he pulled away, the taste of her lips lingered.   
He wanted more. He thirsted for it, hands reaching up to hold her tiny hands up by her sides as they continued to kiss.   
  
"L-lumiere.." Secre breathed, eyes narrowed in a way he'd never seen before. It evoked a purely primitive stir from him. He wanted to see that expression more.   
  
"Secre, you're so gorgeous," he almost whined into her skin, his breath fanning down her neck and her cheek as he licked under her jaw and closed his teeth a litle around that perfect skin. He'd always wanted to taste it actually, to have the freedom to run his tongue down it the way he did.   
  
Her neck leaned up for him and she shivered, a mewl from her lips as his tongue fell down until his mouth sat above that pesky line of her clothing.   
Now free, her hands curled around a strand of his hair and her voice was sultry yet sweet as she said with need, "I want you to take it off."   
  
He had no objections to that, stuttering just a bit with the unfamiliar female clothing before a ray of light shot through the cenre of the material and it fell apart on both sounds.   
Secre yelped and flinched but didn't say anything of objection. Instead she wrapped her naked legs around him and pulled him in for another dance of their tongues together, mouth to mouth.   
He could honestly kiss her all day. Savour her mouth all day but now he was fascinated by the new parts of her she had just revealed. Her skin under he dress was white, like untouched ice cream. The sight made his lower regions stir and kick and Lumiere had to suck in a breath himself as his hands came down to wrap around her tiny torso and chest.   
  
She was almost entirely flat and sweet but her nipples were enough to make him hard. Harder than he already was with the intoxicating way she gasped and jolted as his thumbs brushed over them and started to trace two circles in them at the same time.   
  
Secre looked like she was fighting of a dirty sound, eyes half shut and teeth clenching down on her mouth. The mouth he felt he knew now on a deeper level. He wanted to know her chest that way too, he decided, raining his hot lips down on her collar and chest and down a sure path to her nipple where he sucked her skin into his mouth like he was going for a drink.   
Secre's fingers pulled tight on his hair, a short whisp falling from her throat. It was a perfect sound, perfect as the way her thighs were squeezing at him as he dragged his tongue along the tit.   
She gasped and he had to throw her hands back, pinning them down so she wouldn't stop him from ravishing her, sucking her tits on both side until they were gleaming wet with his spit, until her stomach was arching up and he had to use his other hand to push it down.   
  
The way her soft skin felt under his hands, spanning across her tiny waist with one alone was enough to make him grown against her chest and Secre was whispering his name.   
"Yes my queen?" He answered without thinking, too distracted by how far his hands could travel lower without being stopped to notice he reaction. Her eyes widened and fell on Lumiere's as if waiting for an acknowledgement or repeat, but he was spell bound as he pinched the sharp bone of her skinny hips.   
  
There was no need for her to answer, too caught up by him and his words. She was no Queen. So poor she couldn't affort makeup or diamond chains, so bone thin from barely having enough to eat.   
Lumiere didn't seem to mind or care, as his fingers ventured lower until they were curved against her lower flesh.   
"Ah-!"  
  
Her high gasp was a sound from above - a curl of her voice so erotic he felt it twitching through his core. Her's clenched and trembled and under the sheets, Lumiere could feel it.   
His eyes landed on her face and his breath was quick, eyes drowned with enough lust that she lost her cool.   
"Lumiere-"   
  
She pushed him up, grabbing his hair and shoving her mouth against his for a kiss. He had no time to think, no time to regain control as she pushed him until he was sitting grabbing fistfuls of his clothes and taking apart his buttons one by one with rapid, eager skill. All the while she moved her mouth like she was crazed, hazy, obsessed by him and his touch.   
Her insides were throbbing for him. She needed him and from the the poking length in his pants he needed it to.   
Secre's eyes on his cock stirred him up differently.   
  
"Secre," he said, almost a growl of want as he curved his hand behind her hip and pinched at her ass. He wanted to her lips, he wanted his fingers in her wet folds. He didn't know what he wanted, he just needed something or his cock was going to burn with sensual heat.   
The girl whined and ground her ass into his hand in the best way, sliding her hands under the hem of his pants and pushing her nips to his chest. Her voice kissed against his neck as she said, "Take off these."  
  
Lumiere pulled back and pulled them down, kicking them off and throwing them down off the bed. He came back to her, crawling like a pet but Secre was quicker, the more experienced and knowledgeable of the two thanks to the dirty talk of the unhinged servants.   
  
She pulled her thighs around him again but this time managed to flip their positions so he was leaned back against the head board and she was above. They were both still sitting, both unable to stop running their hands through each other's hair and biting each other's bottom lips with soft groans as she placed her ass against his lap.   
When he felt the wet kiss of her pussy on the underside of his cock he saw stars. Then he stopped, taking control of her skinny hips and pulling her back, looking into his eyes.   
"Is it really okay?" he asked, knowing that they'd rushed. Knowing that they were currently intoxicated by some sort of magic that eluded from each other's naked skin.   
Secre answered with an arch of her back that brought a trail of warm slick from inside her thighs down his cock.   
  
"Argh~" He grit his teeth and even still, his fingers were caving hard into her round ass.   
  
"I'd like to make you feel good Lumiere."   
"I'd like that too but..."  
  
"Lumiere," She whined and the blond stopped. Secre never whined. She never whined but with that sound, he felt like he was really seeing her. The girl, naked, thin and crouding over his cock with her thighs was desperate for him. Needy for his touch, for his fingers, for his cock in her hole.   
She needed him, crushing on him just as much as he had been on her.   
A smile graced his lips and he relaxed, drawing circles of his thumb in her hips and lifting his own so his length trailed hotly down her clit and folds.   
"Ahh," her head tilted back and the Prince helped himself to trailing kisses down the path of her pale neck.   
  
"Go on then, show me how good you are Secre."   
  
She rolled her hips and placed her arms on his shoulders, lining the tip of his erection up with her entrance. When she pushed in, it was slow. Torturous. They were both straining with sweat, her walls hugging him in slowly.   
Never had he imagined an opening so small. So tiny he imagined it stretching open as she pushed his way through it. By the time she was dripping around his balls, his abs were tensed and her breath heavy as Lumiere sat with his cock inside her.   
  
They took a moment to pause, to catch their breaths, to hold each other's eyes and acknowledge a pose so surreally intimate. Sitting one on top of the other, his body forced inside the narrow channel of hers. Connect at the hips, aware of every pulse and clench and throb of her inner arousal.   
Lumiere let out a high groan, "Secre - I don't think I can take much longer-"  
  
He gave in before he could finish speaking, slamming his hips up and grinding his cock against a slippery, sleek spot in her insides. Secre gasped out loud and tensed up, his hands grasping at the curves of her shoulders as he pulled almost out and rutting in again. Again, again like a needy child.   
He couldn't control it, he was grinding his cock into her, fucking her, making her pussy squeeze around him every time he hit something so deep her breath caught and she made one of those sultry sounds that went right to his cock.   
  
"Oh- Oh!" He gasped, grabbing at her hips and throwing her back on the bed, crawling above and spreading her slender thighs apart so he could nestle himself in the middle of them, penis pulling out and rocking in in an even longer stride this time.   
  
"Fuck- Lumiere' fuck!" She gasped, voice high saying things he'd never thought she'd say. Making sounds he never thought he'd be lucky enough to here. This position put her gorgeous face right in his view and fucked out like this was surely the best she could ever look.   
  
"You're so wet-" He gasped, slaved to her hips, shoving in and out and biting into her neck when he had to. She moaned and curled her toes in response.   
"You're squeezing me Secre," he gasped, trying to explain the erotic hotness swallowing him whole, "Your pussy is sucking me in!"  
"Ah~!" Suddenly her voice squeaked loudly and her thighs closed around his hips, she was moaning so loudly, so lost to the rhythm of his cock that he felt proud. Proud that he was fucking the little servant so dutifully. That he had reduced her stoic demeanour to this.   
  
Her hands travelled down his back in time to his thrusts and she _squeezed_ at him with every part of her; hands, legs, thighs, hips, pussy.   
Lumiere was getting flushed he imagined his face was just as pink as her lips.   
  
"I'm - I feel hot, like something's- oh~" She struggled. Lumiere felt it to, in itch between them, a beam of light ahead like something was near. Something that coiled up in his cock and tensed up his guts so hard he felt he were going to release.   
"You're almost there," He breathed, knowing he wouldn't have much time, knowing he'd have to slam his hips down twice as hard, have to curl his fingers around the cheeks of her ass, bite her chest, suck her tits and slide his finger against her clit to make her-  
  
"Oh-! Lumi-_Ah~!" _  
  
There.   
  
Secre threw back her head and her body curved up. She was cumming, her core achingly tight until it so suddenly released around his persistent, pounding intrusion and she was moaning, losing herself to his cock and hands and lips and loving every second of it.   
  
She came hard and her hips helped Lumiere to ride it out before his heat splurged inside of her. He gasped and pulled out quick, spilling the majority across her stomach and over her milky skin as her naked spread legs arched and ground on nothing but the air. Her hole was still clenching, her hands still digging into his as he saw white and came.   
Then there was nothing.   
  
An overwhelming wave of bliss and satisfaction as he slumped down, that Secre felt too. She felt it too. Her body felt stretched in the best way. Like she'd just recovered from exercise but better, like her lids were heavy but perfect.   
  
"I..."  
  
"Shhh that was amazing. You were perfect." The blond smiled, kissing her cheeks and her neck once more and pulling her to lay by his side.   
She looked down at him, finding him wiping at the mess he'd made on her stomach with worry which made her roll her eyes.   
"You too my prince," She said.   
  
Lumiere turned to correct her with a pout but her eyes were already shut. He sighed and laid beside her pulling her into his arms and placing one last kiss on her loved shoulders.   
"You're sleeping here tonight." He ordered.   
  
"I didn't plan to sleep anywhere else."   
She responded tiredly, reaching up to cast out the light.   
  
"I love you Secre." He said, with so much more than hunger for her body behind his words.   
  
Her heart skipped a beat, looking up at his blue eyes, his soft her. His warm skin and loving arms around her waist.   
  
"I love you too." She whispered.   
  
Soon enough, they were passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts or requests? Let me know.  
I will get round to Yami fucking Finral sore but I may or may not end up self indulging yet again for a Licht x Tetia chapter~


	5. Yami x Lonely Finral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finral's tired of being hurt by life, of being second best and being alone.  
Yami makes sure to look after him and heal his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: tags updated

Finral was sweet. That was how most people saw him. The mild mannered son of a noble - he'd been practically disowned but the manners remained.

He smiled at old ladies when they said hello to him and apologised when others bumped into him. 

He tried to have at least some pride in the black bulls but even then, his juniors described him as meek or cute. Yep. He had no authority. That was acceptable but his failure to find love dug a hole in his chest that got wider and wider with every rejection.  
He soon gave up on catching girls, choosing instead to transfer his sorrows to admiration of his captain. Captain Yami had everything he didn't; a large presence, a mean smirk, a voice bellowing with authority and the thick, hard muscles that made Finral's throat knot up with envy.   
  
_At least, he thought it was envy.   
_  
It was a normal day at the bar, Finral and Yami sat together sharing low jokes and jolts with one another, when the beautiful Captain Charlotte entered. The door creaked open and light steamed in, the room falling quiet and heads turning only to look away at the sight of her, the usual drunks knowing their place as unworthy. Finral was among them, exhaling an irritated sigh to the side of his beer. Despite this, when he raised his voice for the other to hear, there was a tone of admiration.   
  
"Is that Princess Charlotte, what's such a beautiful rose doing here?"  
He thought he sounded quite smooth, thought he looked quite charming with a single brow raised and his head leaning on his hand.   
"Yami!?"   
Her eyes went straight to the larger man, straight passed him, blushing in the cheeks and rushing in with haste. Whispered filled the room and Finral's head fell flat against the bar in disdain. He supposed he should have known better. A girl like Charlotte wouldn't even be in his league if he became captain himself.   
  
"Prickly Princess, finally turned to drink?"  
  
Still, he couldn't help listening to their conversation. The Princess was quick to defend herself. Supposedly, she was meeting someone here. Not a date, but it was clear her girls had set her up for a chance to talk to her crush.

How childish.

It was so adorably childish, Finral envied it. Yami responded effortlessly with rough breaths and grunts, quick to tease her for her inability to hold her drink.   
Somehow they ended up hip to hip, sitting at the bar and sharing information. If they could even call it that. The sight made Finral sick. Sick with jealousy, sick with loneliness. Sick with desperation. Damn, Yami was good. So good he took another sip then another three, four and five. Unable to listen any longer, he headed deeper into the bar and approached one of the pretty waitresses. 

He needed someone to notice him. Someone to stop ignoring him and remind him that he was a human too. That he wasn't always second best.   
  
Her hair was ruby and her eyes gold. Her hips fit nicely beneath her pleated skirt and he imagined would look nicer in his hands. She'd make a wonderful wife, even if she struggle financially and had to work so many shifts, he'd love her as if she were the richest woman in the lands. When he told her as much, perhaps due to a drink or four too many, her reaction made his stomach drop.  
A slap would have been expected. Instead, when she saw who it was, her eyes filled with pity. Pity. She didn't even consider the sweet, soft Finral capable of harm. On another day, he might be proud. Today, he felt belittled as a man. Ashamed of himself as her gaze reminded him how out of character he was being.   
  
"Can I get you another drink, sweetie?" She asked after her apology. Turning him down as if he were glass that could easily break.   
Fuck it.   
"Sure, sure why not."  
  
Three drinks later and lights were spinning. Excited males crowded him, hopping around on the floor like loons until their girlfriends eventually came full of giggles to pull them away. It was in the midst of this dizzy headed, heavy limbed high that he heard a dark snap of his name. Somehow, it was the only thing louder than the pounding of his head. His head lifted attentive.   
  
"Finral!" His master called for him. Master? Was that the right word? FInral was too gone to care, sauntering up and staggering against the back of Yami's massive shoulders, flopped over like a spineless towel.   
"Ehh... I didn't expect the prized ride of the black bulls to reek so strongly of.... booze."  
Charlotte winced, not impressed even with her own cheeks ever so slightly flushed. She wasn't trying to be rude but ouch.   
"Are you sure he's capable of transporting us in this state?" 

Finral squeaked when he felt a rough shove to his lower back with an enthusiastic grunt. "Sure he is. You can take the two of us back home. Show her what you've got."   
  
Like an obedient donkey he chirped up happily, though his eyes were hazy and his view of the princess was a spinning splodge of blond. He grinned.   
"Wh're to m'lady? The stars or 'rre they alr'dy in y'r eyes?"  
He didn't realised how slurred it was until the words came out. The trio were left in silence, wincing, cringing. Worrying about their companion who was just sober enough to feel a stab of painful embarrassment at his own state.   
  
"Yeah... on second thought you'd be safer walking through an ally at night."   
  
"No! No." Finral staggered up and placed his palms flat on the bar, focusing all his weight not to wobble and concentrating so _hard_ Charlotte thought he might tear a hole in her face.   
"It's fine. I'm fine - I can take you to- to y'r house-"  
He was cut off by a rough hiccup, a small portal popping from his lips which burst instantly after leaving his mouth. The Princess jerked in disgust.   
"I can do it-"  
"Fin-"  
"Don't undress-timate me daddy- I mean Yami! Captain!" He corrected quickly, standing up straight and holding his hands out desperately. The stance he'd spent hours in as a kid, eagerly trying to grow his powers to keep up with Langris. To make his parents spare him a single glance again.   
The portal formed then in celebration, the brunette faltered terribly, slipping his arm into the rapidly closing circle and nearly getting it chopped off. Luckily, Yami was at his side, grabbing him in time and shoving his back firmly against the counter, so fast he nearly hurled.   
  
The Captain hadn't even gotten up. He'd saved him with one arm, the other cupping his drink. He sighed, Finral's alcohol smudged vision clearing just enough to see the disappointment on his captain's face. That look hurt more than any comments had the entire night.   
"She's gone, Fin."

Finral snapped up and looked around. Actually, several people had left. The volume had turned down and the hour on the clock changed. What..?  
"Shoot. Did I... did I mess that up for you Cap'n?"  
  
The male's eyes were so pure in their sympathy that the Black Bulls captain couldn't stay mad. He rolled his eyes and stood, grabbing the kid by the shoulders and urging him out of the chiming door.   
"Mess what up?"

Yami stood calmly and he stumbled after him.   
"Your ch'nce with the Princess?"  
The cold air of the outside helped a lot. It was sharp enough that even with beer's burn under his skin, he quickly started to tremble, holding his hands over his arms.   
Yami sent him a sideways glance.   
"You think I'd take that Prickly Princess home?"   
"Huh? You wouldn't?"  
  
"It's not a matter of wouldn't." Yami said, eyes ahead, correcting Finral's wavering step as he missed one and almost fell on his face.   
"She's a literal Princess Fin. A captain at that. Not the kinda girl you get to take home without a proposal or a page in the news the next day or something."   
  
The words sunk in. Walking through the black figures of tall bricked buildings, Finral was in no mind to mouth anything more than, "oh."  
The continued in silence, the off beat steps of their two feet all that could be heard in the air when Yami said, "besides, I'm with someone."  
At this, Finral really lit up. A feeling of pride for his amazing captain resurfaced but it was tinged at the edges with his own fears of insufficiency.   
  
"Ohhhh." He sang a little too loudly, smirk covering his face. His arm was looped over Yami's, the male's warmth so insane it rivalled his blanket.   
"That changes everything. Who is she then captain? This mystery girl? Is she hot? Do I know her?"   
Finral sucked in a gasp.   
"Is it Vanessa?"  
He was answered with a blunt thud to the side of his head.   
  
"No, stupid. I mean I'm here with you tonight."   
Finral blinked then released a long, painful groan. "UGgH. Captain. I'm not a hot girl! How dare you disappoint me like that! I thought I'd get to hear a good story."  
Ignoring him, they pulled into the quiet part of town that filled up with trees. It was a good twenty minute walk without his ability to teleport. Finral was starting to hate himself even more.   
  
"YOu really think I'm that mean?" Yami snorted dryly, "That I'd make you teleport me home with a girl to fuck?"  
Finral had zoned out in the first half of that sentence, but the last part made him snort out.   
"Yeah. 'Course you would."   
"No I wouldn't."   
"You've done worse than that."   
"Like what?"  
"Luck uh - I don't know... teleport you straight to a battle in the middle of taking a dump!?"  
  
At his words, Yami didn't waver or even give in. He just chuckled with every shred of dominance he'd had before and gave a simple, "Yeah."   
"Yeeah," Finral mocked, rolling his eyes, though it was all in good humour. "You'd make me teleport you to a battle mid-fuck too if you needed it."   
  
Finral wasn't usually one to swear so openly. Either it was the drinks of Yami that brought this out of him. It earned a second look from the older man but not much more.   
"And I suppose you'd be waiting outside like a good pup for my orders?"  
"Excuse me." He started haughtily, "Like any other dog, I'd expect a spot right on the bed."   
They both laughed, loud enough that it shook the leaves around them and made Finral's stomach wobble in upset until he felt dizzy.   
  
"Ouch..." He ended his giggles with a frown, wondering randomly if Langris was better at handling his drinks? If his father could hold alcohol too and like every other aspect of him, he was the family disappointment.   
He was slightly aware of Yami's hand reaching down around his hips. He assumed the squeeze was for support and straightened up, practically falling into Yami's wide side when he felt hot brush usher down on his hair.   
  
"I'd welcome you if you ever feel like joining."  
  
Finral stopped, feeling the words fall down his ear, to his cheeks to his navel. With a blush on his face, he shook his head and blinked.   
"I must be drunk out of my mind," he muttered aloud, shaking his head as he finally noticed the house up ahead.   
"Ah. Finally. I need to pee." He pushed his way forward and slumped against the door, falling down slowly despite clearly imagining opening the door in his mind. Yami scoffed and nudged him out of the way, kicking open the door and pulling him in.   
"Can you even manage that?"  
  
"What's that s'pposed to mean? I'm not completely helpless." He spat, sitting in a helpless crumple on the floor despite himself.   
Yami caught the glare and rubbed at his head in thought.   
"You need to sober up."   
"Can Charmy make me something for it?"  
"They're out, remember? It's just us."  
  
Honestly, Finral didn't remember, but that wasn't his most pressing issue right now. Yami had turned away to rumble through the dusty cupboards and tables for something to drink. He had his back turned for literally a minute and heard a violent clatter from behind him.   
"Finral-" He groaned, turning to see the other had knocked into a table and vase and was rubbing his head which was visibly sore.   
"Can you stay put for one second?"   
  
His eyes widened, seeing the smaller male open up a portal and attempt to swan dive into it.   
"No- it's not safe."  
He was caught by the scruff of his neck, hanging above his quivering creation like a fish on a hook.   
"I've got to pee," he whined pathetically, "I don't think I'll make it."   
  
There was a lot of movement suddenly. Finral realised his was moving, being carried like a cub caught on the neck up stairs to the beat of heavy thuds. He looked down at Yami's feet and felt a wondrous feeling of appreciation for his captain's size. He'd love to be as manly as him.   
His thoughts quickly turned sour when he was dropped onto soft feet in front of the toilet. Finral frowned and almost fell in.   
"Uhh..."  
"Can you do it or not?"  
"Do what!?" He exclaimed, panicking.   
"Take a piss."   
  
Finral wanted to hide his face in those arms and never peer out again. "Yes Yami I, a 21 year old male am capable of-"  
He was overwhelmed suddenly with a fit of dizziness, skidding forwards and landing with his elbows almost sliding off the seat. He was so drunk. So brain-meltingly drunk he could cry. Then he was heaving. He heaved up until he sobbed and his knees gave out. This was horrible. So horrible. His throat felt like it was on fire and he still needed to pee but couldn't stand up.   
  
"It's alright. It's no big deal, I'll hold you up." 

The brunette's bottom lip shook.   
"This is so-"  
"It's fine. It's my fault for taking you to that place anyway."   
Finral would have objected further but a wave of heat and something else gushed south as Yami's hips slotted against his back. He felt hands lock under his waist to hold him up and his breath hitched in. Then, the need to relieve himself increased tenfold.   
He fumbled helplessly with his pants, trying rapidly, tucking at the clothing with fingers that felt like thick cords of wire.   
"No no no no," He winced in a panic as water gushed in a sure path to ruin his pants and pride for good when Yami tugged his clothing off in a single swoop. Finral's length was bare, the sound of liquid pouring down against water eerily loud in the awkward quiet.   
His cheeks were flushed, hand on his length has Yami's hands held at his hips, his chest on his back, his eyes somewhere Finral didn't know.   
  
It was incredibly sobering.   
Painfully sobering.   
  
It had never taken this long in his life and in this moment, Finral hated himself for his awkwardness. The flow came to an end. He slipped his pants back up loosely, not bothering to look Yami in the eye as he whispered, "T-thanks."   
"Hn."   
His eyes fell shut as he washed his hands, still too weak and wobbly in the knees to stand up. At this point, the Roulcase was seriously debating his life choices. They ended up downstairs again, after a sloppy wash up. He'd certainly swallowed most of that mouthwash rather than spitting out it. Finral eagerly plummeted face first into the couch. He grabbed the nearest cushion and hugged it to his face, head pounding.   
Now time wanted to flow fast. He was sure Yami had been gone for more than a second, but that's how long it felt before a drink was placed before him.   
  
"This is the only remedy I can think of. Drink up."   
  
He realised later he should have questioned it, but for now, Finral leaned over full of trust and placed his hand over Yami's so he'd tilt the cup his way. He then drank it out of his hands, not pausing to cringe over the taste. Not pulling back for a breath or break. He simply tucked his brown waves out of his face and kept swallowing more and more of what Yami had. Dark eyes were watching him with surprise, entranced at every tilt of his head and flutter of his lashes as he throat swallowed. He heard every slip of liquid down his throat and it was way more appealing than he'd expected.   
Yami tore the glass away with haste and disappeared into the kitchen, tossing it down into the sink and slamming both of his hands to the counter. He grabbed some of the miracle juice himself and tossed it back like a shot, eager to find some sobriety.   
  
When he glanced back his eyes almost bulged out. Finral was sat up now, rubbing his eyes and shirtless. Yami strolled over unamused and poked the boy in the cheek.   
"Finral, what the fuck."   
"I need sleep," he sighed exasperated, "Take me!"   
  
If only he knew the double meaning to his words. It made Yami's throat dry and his touch unforgiving, yanking the smaller male up over his shoulder so he wouldn't have to see his face. His skin was nice and soft over his though and warm. His lithe body was so fucking warm.   
Finral didn't complain. In fact, he was sure he'd felt the brat snuggle into him. He'd seen his dick today too. Yami wasn't really into piss fetish stuff but he had to admit, there was something semi-erotic about watching liquid sprout from his tip as he held him down like that, face flushed.   
  
It took more of him then he thought it would to carry Finral to bed and throw him down.   
  
"G'night." He said gruffly, turning on his heel fast. As fast as he tried to be, he still ended up turning when the hand he knew he'd feel grabbing his caught the bottom of his vest. Yami exhaled, turning back with a narrowed gaze. He needed a smoke to deal with this.   
Finral's hair was a curled mess to one side and his skin was rosy down to the naked shoulders emerging from under his soft sheets. There was a vulnerable doe-eyedness in his expression. He looked like a pitiful mix of desperation and earnest as he met Yami's gaze with something he didn't even know how to phrase.   
  
"You're leaving?" Was the most he managed, disappointed and hurting a little in the chest. Yami leaned back and turned to face Finral completely, abs eye level with the sitting boy.   
"I'm going to bed, it's late."   
"Then come sit here." Finral said, patting the seat next to him innocently enough.   
"Why?"  
"It's cold. I might die in my sleep." He shrugged causing Yami to scoff and shove him out of the way, sitting just on the edge.   
"Of what?"  
  
Finral looked away, pulling his knees to his chest. "Loneliness. Sadness? At this rate it might get me before an enemy mage even gets near."   
"What's gotten into you today?" Yami finally asked after a long day. He'd been meaning to ask for weeks now. He'd noticed an extra weight on the male's shoulders for weeks now. He wondered if it had something to do with the awful meeting Finral had with his brother. Yami wished he'd been there. _Yami knew the little brat would've left with less teeth if he'd been there.   
_  
He wondered if it had something to do with himself getting closer to Charlotte. Though, that was more of a petty hope. He kicked his boots off and shoved in, moving Finral over so he was sitting beside him and leaned back. Finral didn't know why but he thought Yami looked really good in his bed. Spreading his strong body over it, dominating its space so he was forced to squish in against his huge arm.   
He resisted the urge to snuggle against it and mewl in satisfaction.   
  
"Oh nothing. Nothing that I can think of now, anyway."   
  
Yami paused holding his gaze. Finral watching him too, perhaps still to dizzy to realise what was off about the long look. He smiled warmly and then, without thinking leaned his naked chest against one side of Yami's.   
"Fin-"  
"Shhhhh," His finger pushed against Yami's lip, warm and tiny compared to his own rough hands. Yami held Finral's gaze, but the male was off in his own world. Relaxed, making himself comfortable by shifting his hips and stomach's around Yami's side.   
His legs parted, pants loose and soft, socks still on and head over a shoulder that was almost the same size as it.   
  
"Finral?" Yami grumbled, but he was already asleep. Ah. When he invited him to his bed, this isn't what he meant. Yami gave in, deciding there was nothing else to do but sink into the soft bed too.  
The captain had to admit he'd grown soft on Finral.   
He'd grown to care about all of the Black Bulls, but Finral was different. Fin. His ride, the royal he was proud to have saved, the one he wanted to take everywhere. To carry him by his side, not as a fucking trophy or pet but something more.   
  
He watched the male sleep. Peaceful, sweet. Brushing some brown hair off his clammy forehead, he hoped that at least Fin's dream's would be better than his day had been.   
He stayed to make sure he'd be okay. To check on him, make sure he didn't vomit in his sleep on choke or something.   
  
That was his intention, but half way through, the bed was so warm that Yami rolled to sleep.

* * *

He woke up to coughing, heaving.   
  
It was distant, echoing not in the room but down the hall. It took a while to register what the sound was, not the dogs or Magna doing something stupid. When he heard the toilet flushing he realised it must be Fin. The bed was cold, empty. Yami sat up, prepared to go and see what was up when a portal opened and Finral stepped in.   
Stepped in, not stumbled. The portal was still open, strong and wide and stable. Yami froze, the room so dark Fin hadn't noticed he'd move. He took in the male in only a white vest and boxer shorts that did nothing but announce the ripe curves of his ass. He'd cleaned up a lot, brushed his hair, had a shower.  
In a daze, he heard swallowing, eyes flickering up to a bobbing throat. He was drinking water. Lots of water, a whole bottle as if trying to fix himself up. Finral managed not to spill a single drop, placing it down and crawling over Yami's legs to get back on the bed.   
  
He didn't know how good his arched back looked as he did. Yami didn't know if he could control the way his navel heated in response to the sight, feeling like a predator as Finral curled up against his side. The brunette rested his head against Yami's shoulder like before.   
Though this time, there was something sadder about it. Something less confident and rushed and blurred by drink.   
All was quiet. Yami closed his eyes, doing nothing but feeling the rise and fall of Fin's much smaller chest.   
"You must think I'm an idiot."  
  
The whisper caught him by surprise. He was about to respond when-"  
"I bet I pulled you in here trying to suck your dick or something stupid." He huffed dumbly. "It wouldn't be the lowest I've gotten. Langris always told me I'd end up selling my body for money. Or that I'd die alone."   
  
Finral's voice was so soft.   
Yami wondered why he was saying this shit- he was usually so playful. So closed off. Then he realised. Finral thought Yami was asleep. He wasn't supposed to hear this.   
"I'm sorry. I'm such an embarrassment. A failure. You'll probably kick me out of the black bulls for good tomorrow morning. Bet you won't even look in my eyes... too ashamed."  
  
Yami couldn't listen to this anymore. He couldn't take the aching pain in Fin's words. He opened his mouth and said, "You're not going anywhere."  
Finral winced and bolted up, gasping and turning his head to Yami in the dark to try and see. His eyes searched through the rooms blackness but failed to focus. Yami supposed his eyes were better suited to the dark than anyone else's.   
  
"Finral, you don't have say that shit. I'm not ashamed of you, everyone gets drunk."   
"But last night. We're-"  
"Nothing weird happened between us last night. " The bitterness in his tone was sharper than he'd have liked. Yami had to make it up. "Besides, I was the one who got in bed with you."  
Even he felt everything pause and way too many seconds tick by after he'd said that.   
  
Finral had turned his head down in shame. His hands, still on Yami's arm.   
"Don't feel bad for me. You don't have to pity me... just because I can't get any girls-"  
"That's not why I'm here with you, idiot."  
  
Finral looked up, his eyes confused but no less pained. With hesitation, Yami realised he'd have to spell it out to him.   
"I'm attracted to you. To your dumb ass." He said giving the male's perky butt a hard slap that almost made the yelping teen fall against his chest, it was so firm.   
"I wanted to cheer you up and maybe get you tipsy but I wasn't about to take advantage of someone piss drunk."   
  
It took a long time to sink in. Finral, still tired had to pause and even pinched his arm to check he wasn't dreaming.   
"Captain- I... I don't understand. You like me? But I'm a- I'm a guy. I don't have a pretty face, or nice tits or round hips. I'm not even a cute guy. A failure of a guy at that too-"  
"Will you shut up about all of this self hate? You might be flat as fuck but you're perfect to me."   
You're perfect to me.   
  
Finral's world crashed to a halt and his cheeks slowly darkened to a burning red. No one was ever as nice to him as his master. No one. Finral could have teared up.   
"You're- you're for real?" He asked, nuzzling his head against Yami's shoulder.   
"Yes. I'm for real."   
Finral responded to his words with a hug.   
  
"I don't know how that makes me feel. I- I know I like girls but I- I never thought of being with a guy before. If it had to be any guy it'd probably be you but... I just don't know I- I'm not used to it."  
When Yami moved, he was so big the world Finral sat on shook, the bed creaking as his lips moved into Finral's ear without him seeing. He only knew when the captain's words rumbled against his ear, "then I could teach you how to enjoy the touch of a guy."  
  
Finral swalowed hard, arousal dropping to his length immediately. He was more into this than he'd thought. His bashful eyes looked up, locking on Yami's at last.   
"You'd do that?" He asked, body leaning forward so he was against Yami's chest. There was an innocence to his eyes, a need for Yami's instruction, Yami to take control.   
His large hands brushed under Fin's hair, down the back of his neck and tilted his pretty face to him. His eyes were shut to enjoy it.

  
"C'mon, I'll teach you how to make daddy cum."   
Finral's cock sprang up like rising fire. The words were so hot he felt them, crawling across Yami's chest with renewed arousal, eyes half must and achingly obedient as he nodded.   
Yami was- The Captain, there master was touching him. Ordering him. He wanted him.   
  
"Take off my pants." He said with a small jerk of his chin, so dominant Finral was in a rush to pull Yami's boxers and all down his body. He went to the vest next to which Yami obliged. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the man naked. He knew from memory that he was human perfection, but this time they were in the dark. This time he sat between Yami's thighs and felt the warmth of his naked figure around him.   
  
Yami rewarded him by brushing his thumb allong his aching cock through his boxers. Finral keened, whined and shifted his hips so the rough touch would glide against it just right. But Yami stopped. His eyes opened and Yami was watching him intently.   
Finral had the decency to blush, right down to his shoulders. The tip off his cock too was achingly red.   
"When I touch you, it'll be a reward. You have to earn that, got it?"  
  
Finral bit his lip, still not used to be ordered like this. Still impossibly aroused at the tone and everything about Yami bosing him around. He loved the attention. The acknowledgement. Felt he could finally show his worth.   
  
"Answer me." Yami growled and shoved FInral's head up by the chin roughly.   
"Yes." He breathed airlessly.   
"Yes what?"  
"Yes Daddy."   
  
Just saying it was liberating. Freeing. Finral was going through so much self discovery now it made him dizzy. With the lack of attention from his dad he felt this was an awakening moment. Finral had daddy issues. Finral never thought it would be a good thing but holy fuck was this hot. Hearing those words on his own lips made his thighs squeeze together with need.   
  
"Good boy."  
  
Ohh fuck.   
  
Just when he thought he was getting some control. When he thought he wasn't that much of a needy bitch.   
"Now take off your clothes and show Daddy what you've got."  
  
He understood enough of that to know that Yami wanted a show. A chance to prove himself, to embrace his sexuality. Fin was clumsy at first with taking off his vest. He didn't know how to pose, how to be the bottom. Should he flex his muscles, touch his abs? Then he thought about how sexy girls were, how he'd want them to act and it was like a switch was flicked.   
He leaned back on his ass and held eye contact as he pulled his boxers down of tight hips, cock hidden from view behind crossed legs. He put them around his feet then flicked them away, running a hand up his legs which he slowly spread to show Yami how toned his thighs were.   
What he didn't expect was Yami to grab him by the ankle and pull his ass across the bed, scaring him stiff it was so sudden and blessing him with a rumbling growl.   
  
"You fucking slut, don't know how sexy this ass is."   
  
"Ah-!" Finral whimepred as fingers dug into his ass. He never thought it would feel as good as it did but damn.  
"Get on all fours, put that pretty ass in Daddy's face."  
  
He rushed up to do as he was told. Finral was good at following orders, at blndly obeying. Yami grabbed his thigh again and pulled his entire hips back even closer so it really was in Yami's face. So close his spread ass cheeks were open around Yami's face. He could feel his breath, cool then warm, see his lips.   
Finral hid his hands in his face and gasped because it was too much. Too much that Yami was massaging his thighs so well his cock twitch and when he grabbed at that as well, he nearly came.   
Another rough tug that pulled his whole body around like a doll was enough to stop that. FInral loved that on a different level, his heart thoroughly racing.   
  
"You ever had something in your ass before?"  
"No daddy."   
"Not even a finger to help yourself get off?"  
"Not even that... daddy." He added when Yami sent him a glare. His cock was honestly throbbing so hard. His hips shaking under the feral gaze and lip surely bleeding from the assault of his teeth.   
"Then this'll be new. I'll need to stretch you open to get you ready for this-"  
  
With a jerk of his hips, Finral was reminded of the gorgeous secret Yami had between his legs. Upside down like this he could see it all, the heavy balls crushed beneath it. Tall, long and thick. Unfairly huge to the point that Finral's ass clenched up at the sight, imagining that inside. Imagining having a cock so good~  
Something wet trailed across his hole and Finral's tip spat a puddle of pre in response.   
  
"Oh-oh fuck!" His legs tensed up.   
  
"Is that your..!?" No way. No way. Captain Yami was not running his tongue allong the slit of his asshole. Except he was. He was and it was so good. So fucking good, warm and lithe and hot. Slithering around his rim with hot breaths as he cheeks clenched. Fingers parting them as the tongue curled up and ventured inside, shallow at first but then deep. So deep. How could he tongue be so strong. So good.   
  
"Daddy... oh daddy yes~!"  
  
His fingers dug into the sheets, the tongue in him swiping up, then down, then to the left inside his narrow passage, striking something so sweet his breath shook as he exhaled. Then it was gone, travelling to the side to kiss and nibble on his ass but something replaced it. A finger that was much longer. Much thicker.   
It shocked Finral who whimpered as it pushed in. It was coated with a gel, something that made everything slick as it pushed right in. He was still tight around it, still uncomfortable and clenching so tightly until it started to stroke in and out and in and out.   
  
_Finral realised he might be gay. _  
  
He might enjoy this _more_ than women. He might die from Yami's fingers digging around inside his hole, his cock right in his face and his hands holding his ass up against gravity. The blood should have been rushing to his head but oh- it was all in his dick. All of it.   
By the time the second finger came he was arching his back into it. He was relishing in the stretch of his muscle being opened and Yami was adoring every second of it. Finral would be such a good boy for him. He already knew it. His dick certainly knew it as the Captain was harder than he'd been in years.   
The third made Finral gasp. By then his prostate was being stroked, teased and brushed and Finral was a mess of a man. Gasping into the sheets like he was being fucked, hooking his legs over the master's shoulder's and shaking his hips like he was doing a whore's dance.   
  
Yami pulled out when Fin whined like he was going to cum.   
He was punished with a harsh smack right on his right ass check. It was hard, the sound ringing out and the flesh instantly red. Finral screamed and looked back with teary eyes.   
  
"What was that for?"  
"What'd I tell you about touching that cock?"  
"N- Don't do it, daddy."   
"That's right. Do you need to be punished?"  
  
Fin's eyes were innocent enough to search his face, as if wondering if a punishment would be something he wanted or not.   
Yami decided to answer him by twisting his body again, this time pinning him to the bed and holding his hands above his head. Fin started to panic, equal parts aroused and scared as Yami's huge weight came on top of him and his cock stroked up to the side of his face.   
  
"You're gonna be good boy and do something for daddy."  
  
Finral wasn't asked but told. He needed to show he was down, needed to show how good he was by holding Yami's gaze with lustful eyes, his hard abs and giant cock in view.   
"Yes Daddy."   
  
"Your gonna use that pretty mouth to kiss my cock. Just once. One kiss, one lick, you got it?"  
  
Finral opened his mouth to respond but a moan came out. How hadn't he nutted already yet? Yami's words were luck melted gold. He licked at his lips and thought, why not more?   
He never thought he would but he wanted to suck his cock. He wanted to put it in his mouth and get it wet. Better than any other girl, better than anyone else could.   
Finral's eyes were wet as he nodded tilting up his head and bringing his cherry, bitten red lips to Yami's long, hard cock. He carried his face along it, all the way up, not letting his master know where they'd land. When they reached the naked tip, the pushed down. His lips spread around it softly, making the pecking sound of a kiss. The slit inside his lips tasted of salt. Finral then opened his mouth and looked up, holding Yami's gaze as he stroked his tongue up the very tip.   
  
Yami's groan satisfied something deep in his soul. Finral pulled back and put his legs up over his head, giving a beautiful view of his firm, round ass. His cock was erect, his hole wet, still lingering with the feeling of Yami's large fingers.   
  
"I want you to fuck me now." He whispered.   
Yami squared his jaw. His weight slammed on Fin's hands, pushing his legs up even higher, the stretch even better and Fin hissed.   
"What the fuck did you say?" He grumbled.   
"I meant- daddy. I meant fuck me daddy."   
  
FInral couldn't believe his own ears. His own tongue, tasting of Yami's cock, could say such things. Yami smirked. He always knew Finral would make the best fucking pet in the world.   
"Good boy. I'll give you what you want-"  
  
Before he even finished talking, he pushed apart Finral's hole with his large, aching cock. It was different- it was so different from the fingers. The tip stretching him apart hard enough that his head jerked up to try and look with a frown but then it went even deeper.   
Finral cried out - nearly burned with how big it was. How-  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Yami rewarded him by pouring lube down his balls, into his ass. He put almost the hole bottle. It almost wasn't enough.Almost too painful as his virginity was pushed open around such a wide girth.   
So rough-!  
  
So big and strong and dominating, yet all Fin could think about was Yami choosing him. Yami wanted him - was this hard for him. His cock was inside him. With that, his hips tightened up and suddenly, the intrusion ached with the best friction he'd ever felt.   
He swore he felt the cock push right up against his stomach. He swore he sore a bump, flushed and sweaty and in no mind to talk as Yami rolled his hips and made Finral see the fucking stars.   
"Oh fuck!" His voice went high, control out of the question as he was pushed back into the beg by a hard, brutal pounding. It hit him deep, striking at his spot and flooding him with toe curling pleasure every time that cock put pressure on his insides.   
  
Finral knew he was about to cum after only eight slams from that cock. He was breathing hard and his insides pounding. Drumming. His cock throbbing and humming when Yami flipped him up and slammed his cock even deeper.   
The wind knocked out of him.   
  
Finral didn't even know he'd cum until he felt hot spunk pour all over his chest, up to his collar. A steak fell on his fucking face. Then as if his nerves had been broken the pleasure hit him in a violent, back arching wash and he was screaming.   
  
Yami fucked him all through his orgasm, until his stiff cock was soft and his ass felt black and blue. The older man kept grinding but switched up the angle so his prostate wasn't abused.   
Finral didn't mind. Finral was like jelly, legs spread and not minding. His daddy fucked him so good his ass started to clench up again and his breaths started to become sore, fucked out moans.   
He was getting hard again. Pleasure tingling deep into his core, through his ass, up his balls, into the very tip of his cock. Finral was fucking exhausted so he made a portal instead of sitting up.   
He made a portal and stuck his hand through it, pulling at Yami's hair and scraping his nails down his neck and back until the older man groaned a harsh "Fuck, baby-" and grabbed Finral's cock.   
His fingers slid down the base so hard, so quickly and so roughly that Finral was cumming again. This time, in time to Yami busting his nut and filling his ass with a hot seed.   
Finral gasped and was the first to fall down. Yami was next, leaning over him and biting into his neck possessively with hot kisses. They were still breathing heavily, still worked up and hot. The sun was coming up but the curtains were still firmly closed.   
  
Finral let Yami kiss down his neck and shoulders from behind, let him scoop him up and hold him in his strong grasp like a doll, heat exuding from his every inch of skin.   
Somehow, the worst day ever had turned into.. the best. Literally the best.   
  
"So you figure out if you like cock or not?" Yami said after a while of lustful biting and grabbing.   
Finral rolled his eyes and looked up, "I want to be your pet. I literally never want to be fucked by anyone but you ever again." 

  
Yami didn't expect the words to effect his dick as much as his chest, but they did. Soon enough, his impressive length was stirring to life between the hot cheeks of the male all over again.   
"You up for a round two?"  
  
Finral nearly passed out at the thought, but the hands on his hips sure did feel tight. With a cocky grin, he looked back at Yami and said, "I think I want to prove to daddy how good I can be with my mouth~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very self indulgent but I loved writing it! Fin's such a cutie!  
Hope you liked it too, tell me what you thought in the comments  
Also, when did this become so Black Clover dominated? Be sure to suggest other pairings, if I've seen the anime I'll try to write them. I'm thinking of adding some Vinland Saga, Hanako-kun and Demon Slayer in the future.


	6. Magna x Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magna and Luck's friendship is tested when Luck is hit with a magic attack that makes his body crave sex and release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been building up for a long time. I need to rant:   
When they were introduced, Luck seeming like a bully but his background revealed he genuinely cared for Magna.   
When they both realise this and they find something they've never had in each other.   
The fight against Vetto, where they combine attacks perfectly and prove their compatibility.  
Opening 5 - Luck smiles playfully up at Magna as Magna looks down at him and I just- MY HEART  
THE HUG. 
> 
> THE HUG. You know which one I'm talking about, with Luck openly weeping for the first time and Magna is the first to go up to his bro and comfort him.   
Their pairing is honestly so beautiful. 
> 
> What triggered this mostly, was the new ending (Ending 11)   
Even surrounded by friends, Luck misses Magna as if he feels most comfortable beside him. He coyly walks up to Magna and playfully hits him, as if afraid to be gentle and break their violent dynamic, only for them to laugh together and accept each other, relaxing under the sunset. 
> 
> It's too beautiful. 
> 
> I'm so gone for this ship. Hope you enjoy

Magna woke up to something warm on his chest. He tried to ignore it, but felt like he was being watched. The boy stirred, head tilting and eyes barely opening up.   
A bright blue gaze looked back at him, as adorable as they were fatal. Luck wore an innocent smile, but he always did, even when he was chasing Magna trying to kill him.   
  
"AAAH!"  
  
Manga winced, alert in seconds and coiling up into himself with his arms over his head.   
"Don't hurt me!"   
  
His teammate did no such thing, chuckling brightly at the entertaining reaction. He didn't move from leaning over the other, still situated firmly on his chest with his head on his hands.   
"I'm not here to hurt you silly, but if you want to fight-"  
  
"No. Definitely not."   
  
Magna cut him off, sitting up so Luck's weight slid off his chest to his stomach. He made sure to stay above Magna in response, sitting taller himself in the others lap, only bed sheets between them.   
Luck tilted his head. Magna was busy digging his fingers into his eyes, trying to make himself more awake. He liked to pretend he wore the glasses for fashion but, he was honestly half blind without them.   
  
"What are you in here for then?" He grumbled out, voice gravelly and hair in an odd stage between up and down. The room was dark, curtains closed so the bedroom was very much an intimate place.   
  
"Captain Yami wants to send us on a mission. I thought I'd ask you to come with me~"   
  
Luck chimed it so happily it had Magna secretly smiling slightly under his hands.   
The ordeal with the elves made things a lot more open between them. They felt no need to pretend they were only here to fight or bicker. He realised Luck liked him a lot more than he let on. He'd realised he'd never had a friend who made him this happy in his entire life. It was the quiet moments between them like this, that made it clear that Luck was his best friend.   
  
Luck's chuckles interrupted his thoughts, rough hands pouncing on him and tugging his hands away, "Is that I smile I see? You wanna come to don't you."   
Magna huffed and flew back into their first positions, making a small shriek as he started to tackle the other off. The difference was, now they were both smiling and he was determined to tackle right back.   
  
"So what? It's extra money, who wouldn't?"   
  
Luck's weight shoved down on him suddenly, a cushion between them crushing into Magna's face making it hard to breathe. He felt the smaller body crawl above him, chest over his face as his hands struggled to fight for escape.   
  
"You sure it's nothing to do with spending time with me?"   
  
Magna abruptly stopped struggling. For some reason, the words shot an arrow through his heart.   
  
"Eh?"   
  
Luck sighed worriedly, pulling off relieved to see the other hadn't died. Magna lay defeated in the bed, cheeks red, a distant look in his eye.   
Luck sighed, guessing it was too early to poke a fight out of him. Still smiling as he shuffled off the other and stood up.   
  
"Come on, let's get go," he encouraged, slapping the bed twice. 

* * *

The cave they explored was in a far corner of the Clover Kingdom, though still close enough that they could fly. They had a good day, running in and fighting off traps with rampant energy. Seeing Luck get all energetic fired Magna right up until they were both laughing and battling their way up falling pillars, sliding into tiny dips in the walls and battling a magic tornadoes.   
The place was entirely empty of people, but filled with magical goods, from strange flowers to crystals, to mysteriously coloured rock pools.   
  
Currently, they were stuck in one room.   
  
A ghost like fog creature whirred up to against them, immune to all their attacks but capable of sending them flying back. Luck was too fast to get hit. He was doing that thing again, the one where he turned to a living lightning bolt, so all Magna could see was a blue after image.   
It made it easier for him to go all out, shooting flames of heat in all directions, confident that his friend would be fast enough to avoid getting hit.  
  
As fun as it was, it wasn't working.   
  
The wind was blowing fast enough to near knock him back, his grip on the wall the only thing keeping him in the room.   
  
"Magna," Luck's voice came from three different locations at once, he moved so fast. It was a race before his eyes found him again, only as his electricity cracked apart the wall, allowing Magna's eyes to catch a glimpse.   
"He's strong." 

"No shit!" Magna yelled over the noise, sending out another burst.   
  
Luck squinted his eyes at the fire, and watched as it disappeared into the twisting wind. He dipped under a violent blow that crumbled a wall to bits.   
"No fire, it's burning right out. It might even be making him stronger-" Blue eyes went wide, charging right at his friend, only to tilt at the last moment, striking through a plant that had been snaking in on Magna's leg. 

Magna stuttered and glanced down to see the whole floor was covered in grass. Only, it wasn't grass, it was alive, each hissing and biting up at them with tiny, evil mouths. Magna winced and burned them all to ash. With this many traps, something impressive had to be hidden near.   
  
He glanced at Luck, their eyes nodding to confirm as much. Something was here, something the creatures were trying to protect.   
  
The wind creature roared and raced over them again. Luck vanished and reappeared on the opposite side of the room.   
"If you're using fire, we need a big one! One filled with enough mana to overpower this guy," As he said Mana, his body crackled with vibrant blue. "Which I know you can't do."  
Luck did a back flip, sizzling inside the transparent body, so it all froze and shivered for a moment, breaking in half.   
  
He shot Magna a teasing smile.   
  
"EH?!" The other yelled in frustration, slamming a flame ball at the sucking grass. "You telling me I'm useless?!"   
  
Luck stopped for all of one second and the plants were on him, breaking under the electric at first, only to grow more resistant after a hundred of them piled onto them. He winced and started up again as the ghost recovered with a loud growl.   
They were on Magna too, so many of them trying to suck at his skin. He was running out of mana and Luck's cheeks were damp with sweat, his breaths becoming loud as if he were getting tired. Strange, he was sure he'd seen Luck go for longer than this.   
  
"There!" The blond cried, noticing a small black circle at the very base of the ghost's form. It was the only place in the entire room that didn't have any grass.   
Magna nodded and knew what he had to do, dropping all defence as the creatures piled up over him, he threw back his arm and projected a blaze of flames right at the spot Luck had pinpointed.   
When the flames connected, the room lit up in vibrant flashing of orange and red, and the walls started to narrow in.   
  
Both mages' eyes went wide.   
  
"Oh no..."  
"Come on!" The walls were closing in fast, grass racing up and bodies pumping with adrenaline. Luck tore through the air and grabbed Magna, shocking him with electric as their bodies knocked together, hurting him but they had no choice.   
  
They headed into the ghost, deep into it's spinning body and Luck was barely fast enough to stop them from flying off. They headed into the black hole in the floor, the opening, small enough that they'd have to squeeze in one by one. Magna clung to his chest, screaming and digging in his hands. Luck felt bad, but he knew he could handle it.   
They disappeared into the tunnel just in time, as the room above them slammed flat.   
  
"OOF!"   
  
Both boys slammed downwards, colliding with a solid floor directly below the now sealed tunnel. The blue sparks slowed to a halt, the boys, lying deflated and tangled on top of each other, their bodies and hair a mess.   
  
"Aah."  
  
Luck fell onto his back, arms outstretched, smile visibly exhausted and eyes shut.   
Magna didn't want to sit still for too long, not without making sure they were safe. Tasked with unhooking their legs as his head spun, he staggered straight, throwing off his broken glasses to look at the new room.   
It was just as he said, a room. Not the typical cave room, filled with adventures and treasures but an ordinary bedroom.   
  
"Huh?" He thought to himself out loud as he stood, taking in the four dark matching walls around them, the small desk and the large bed in the centre. It was as if someone lived here. Or had, dozens of years ago. There were traces of dust on the desk, on the bedside table and the only source of light was Luck's glow. He found a lamp, an old candle lamp.   
  
Magna ignited it and place it down, turning the maroon room to a dim amber. With lights, the room was quite cosy.   
There was no door, however, other than the sealed hole above their heads. Not like they wanted to go back that way anyway. What he did see, was a square outline in one of the walls, as if a door had been there once but was no bricked up. No matter how hard he pushed or how far he tapped, he couldn't get it to open.   
Magna frowned, turning back to see Luck still dazed on the floor.   
  
"What do you think? You gonna help us get out or just lie there?"   
There was no response.   
"Luck?"   
  
Magna walked over, worried. He leaned over the other to get a good look at his team mate. The boy's mouth was parted, eyes barely open, their blue cloudy as his hair fell back around the floor. A pang of worry hit him. Crouching down, he laid his hand on his forehead, and felt skin that was clammy and hot.   
  
"Luck, talk to me. Are you hurt?"   
  
"I... I feel hot. I don't feel good..."   
  
The male winced, melting Magna's chest with concern.  
This wasn't like him, this wasn't in character, though the blond still tried to stand up and regain some sense of balance. His legs felt weak as he did, head spinning even though their movement had stopped. Everything that touched his skin scratched, as if his soft clothes were suddenly rock rough.   
  
"Slow down, we don't have to rush, it's not like we're in any danger." Magna frowned, trying to comfort himself too. His voice was gentler than usual, earning a confused glance from pale blue eyes.   
"But... the cave..."   
He almost pouted, making Magna sigh and harden up.   
  
"No. You need rest, come on, let's make use of this bed." 

A pang of something sharp and hot hit Luck. It paralysed him, stopping him fro resisting as Magna pulled him up into his arms. He felt fingers worm under his knees, onto his back. Luck tried to wiggle away. In his weakened state, it wasn't hard for Magna to stop him, holding him still until his back fell on something soft.   
  
The instant he hit the bed, all struggling stopped. He was sinking into the sheets, feeling good enough that Luck reconsidered his struggles.   
  
"Hmm... this isn't so bad. You should try this. It's not like the beds we've got at home. It feels good~" He said, nuzzling cutely against the cushion closest to his face. Magna tried not to stare, head shaking as he turned his attention to Luck's feet.   
  
He kicked off his own shoes and sat down, wriggling the boots off his companion's to make him more cosy in his rest.   
It was there, on the left ankle that he noticed a a red welt. It wasn't bad, almost like a pink lipstick kiss more than a sting but when his finger's brushed it, Luck's leg struck out, wincing and trying to get away.   
  
It felt strange. Magna's rough, well trained hands under his heal being all tender on his skin felt so weird.   
  
"Stop!" He cried out, heart racing afraid. His whole body was heating up, his skin damp with sweat and his breath heavy. Why was it so hard to breathe? Why did the air smell so... good. Like Mana. he licked his lips, certain that the ashy flavour he was tasting was Magna's burning, sweet mana.   
  
"You were bitten," Magna explained, grabbing his ankle and holding it in place, getting a better look. "One of those nasty grass things must have gotten you. Shit, I wish I knew more about healing. I think they've put some kind of venom in you."   
  
Luck cut him off by sitting abruptly upright, fingers battling with is Black Bulls cloak and tearing it off his skin. Magna could only stare, brows frowned and mouth opened. When Luck tugged his loose blue shirt off his head and threw it off to the side, his lips emitted a shocked mewl.   
  
Luck could taste Magna. He could taste the mana and feel it rub against every subtle touch of his skin. He needed more. He needed to be naked, so feel it rub on him.   
  
Naked pale skin looked back at Magna, his chest barer than he'd ever been blessed to see before. Magna's cheeks darkened in surprise. He remembered all the times they'd rubbed together in play battles and his heart rampantly picked up.   
  
Luck felt fire inside him, closing his eyes and dragging his fingers down to his pink buds, circling them and pinching them as if he were alone. The small touch was enough to make his skin trickle with tight pleasure, a soft gasp falling out of his wet lips.   
Heat raced to Magna's cheeks like lava, head turning sharply away and a hand over his mouth.   
  
"Luck!! Wh-Wha! What- What are you doing??!" He looked left and right for an escape, then back at the bed for something to cover the blond with.   
  
Instead he got an eyeful of hips arching up. Luck had spread his legs spread either side of his own, raising his hips up and down slowly, with a poking shape stretching out of his pants. He was hard.  
  
"Ahh... please..."   
  
Magna got up to leave, but Luck's quick hands grabbed his, pulling him down and trying to pull him on top. Suddenly it was a battle to stay upright, to get away as those hands tried to pull him down, dragging his own onto hot, pale skinny hips that rose of the bed in circles of need.  
  
"Take them off... I need it." Luck whined, whispered, "Please, it's the venom. I just need... I just need to make myself cum."   
  
The words sounded like pure sin. Never in his life had Magna expected the day to turn out like this. He didn't know whether to stare at Luck's arousal, chest or pretty, flustered face.   
Magna had always thought he liked girls but seeing his best friend in this state...   
Magna's throat was starting to feel dry.   
  
"Fine." He said, agreeing and pulling the other's pants off hurriedly. He tried to ignore his arousal as Luck's perfect legs were unveiled bit by bit. They were so pale and soft, they looked so delectable.  
  
It could be worse, at least he was fine of taking care of it himself. At least he didn't need help.   
  
Magna blushed, head down as Luck's underwear followed so quickly it made him dizzy. Just like that, Luck was touching himself. He was determined not to look, feeling as if a magnet was trying to pull his head up to see.   
He didn't have to see.   
  
He could hear _everything_.   
  
The absolute song of sin that released from Luck as his fingers finally touched his own cock, heading down it and up it, gasping as if it had never felt so good. The toes, still in his peripheral vision stretching out and curling up as his legs shook with how far he was spreading them.   
How needy the sound of Luck touching himself sounded.   
  
Magna's eyes squeezed shut. He hadn't expected it to sound this good. To think that his best friend was naked and pleasuring himself right there, just above his head.   
He couldn't take it anymore. His own body was filling up hot with arousal and need. He'd just go to another corner and he'd pleasure himself. He wouldn't need much, the sounds were sensual enough.   
  
"Magna..!"   
  
Looking up on instinct, his eyes went wide when he saw all of Luck's body. He wasn't stroking his cock. He had his legs apart and two of his fingers poking between, erotically inside of his asshole as if he were a woman.   
  
Magna had never seen the human body from such an angle.   
  
His body drew forward, closer as if under hypnosis,staring intently and licking his lips without noticing. The way the slim fingers disappeared, the way the ring of muscles clenched up against the fingers as if they were clamping down.   
  
"Oh, Magna... Magna you're inside of me... ohh-"  
  
Luck was blatantly fantasising about him before his eyes, fingering himself and working his digits in deeper, the skin wet with spit of the same colour as the drool dripping of his bitten lips.   
Magna was staring up at him, with his brows twisted as if he was pleading for strength and help.   
  
Luck had none to give him, staring directly at him as he moaned softly and worked another finger inside of himself, stretching him apart as if Magna truly was pushing inside him.   
  
_"Magna~"_  
  
That moan was the last straw.   
Magna leaned down and pushed his lips against Luck's, hating how good the boy could look in the deepest throws of pleasure. How that expression made it impossible to resist, how even as their rubbed together their soft lips, he felt the shape of a smile.   
  
Magna moaned and dipped his tongue inside of Luck's mouth, moaning at the caressing heat that met him, shivering as the tongue of silk brushed up against his own with excitement.   
Magna could hear a thrilled squeal emit from Luck's throat as he wetly tasted his tongue, burying his fingers in blond hair to kiss him messily into the bed, hips twitching with is own hard on as Luck continued to dig himself out.   
  
Magna felt so good above him, his skin so hot and his clothes to rough. He pulled at them aggressively, and tilting his head into the sucks and slides of their tongues.   
He dragging his free fingers into rough hair and tugged at his scalp under all that gel to keep it up. A sharp spark ran through them, off Luck's tongue and onto Magna's and the male pulled back, shocked with his eyes wide.   
Luck looked sorry, he really did, legs coming up to kick into Magna's back and keep him near.   
  
He whined as if he was sorry they couldn't stay connected forever, because of the sweet electric of his tongue. Luck didn't know it had felt good, didn't know that Magna's chest was warming up with love, because the blond looked too good with his body spread beneath him like this.   
  
He let Luck undress him, diving back in for another long, heated apology kiss. This time it was stronger, the taller knowing what to do, and where to swipe his tongue to get moans and shivers and hips arching up against his own.   
  
Magna let his arousal get the best of him, reaching down to pull at the sweet length of his friend's cock when a sharp cry and flicker of electricity shocked him still.   
"No!" Luck cried out, back arching and cock burning up in his palm.   
  
His head fall back, eyes torn with emotion and pain. He abruptly let go, the nails digging into his back releasing before he could even notice them.   
"Ah, ah... it's too strong. Not there, you have to put it-"  
  
Wet fingers, the fingers he'd had inside of him, Magna realised with a deep wave of arousal, closed around his hand. Blue eyes looked up at him.   
"It hurts there," He whispered, "touch me here, put them here."   
  
Magna's eyes narrowed, desperate to please the blond and do whatever he asked him and more. He let his fingers slip inside of soft cheeks and experimentally pinched down on the plump flesh.   
Unlike before, Luck's reaction was all positive, his body opening up and warming. He felt a trickle of wet heat lure him deeper inside, following it until his finger pads were pressed against a wet, hole. He could feel it pulling him in, even as his fingers were thicker than Luck's, they were welcomed, pull right in up to the knuckle, before they stopped and clenched around him hard.   
Luck's eyes were shut, Magna hadn't looked away from his face. He couldn't.   
  
He'd never felt something so good, and wanted that feeling around his cock.   
  
"You don't have to use your fingers, you can touch me with something else." Luck whispered into his ear, raising up his hips so his own pink cock rubbed at the heat of Magna's stomach above him.   
"Please." He whispered, so needily, it reminded Magna of the situation they were really in.   
  
He had to make Luck cum. He needed it like it was a cure.   
  
Magna shifted and pressed his lips into the corner of Luck's head. He gave him a soft kiss, because he'd never fucked anyone before and he hoped he wouldn't mess up.   
But he was too far gone to hold back at this point.   
  
He rapidly unfastened his own pants and pumped his length once for good measure with a breathy gasp, before lining it up against Luck's sweet cheeks.   
The boy was trembling, not with fear but need and lust, hands up above his head as his hips twitched and danced to hold himself back from slamming down on Magna.   
He felt the head first, poking in nice and slow, then everything else came all at once.   
  
"Ah-aah~!" Luck's moans became loud, growing in volume as it filled inside of him, sitting heavily inside of his ass and weighing him down. They were connected. They were really connected.   
"Holy fuck," Magna whispered, encaptured inside of Luck's silk.   
  
Then hands grabbed his shoulders and hair and Luck was grinding himself up and down on his unprepared cock.   
  
"Magna~!" Luck cried out, pumping back on him with wet sucks of his hole, grinding himself up and down and gasping each time it filled him to the brim. He needed this, he needed it so bad he couldn't hold back. It was rough and sore but Magna's precum spilled into him, making each grind easier than the last.   
  
Soon their bodies were slick and they found a good rhythm. Magna's fingers grit into the bed sheets harshly as he fucked downwards into Luck. The feeling was so good, he didn't need any experience to just know exactly how to dip forwards his hips.   
His teeth were clenched shut, but his lips kissed Luck's neck everywhere. His neck, his hair, his cheeks and his ear, groaning.   
Luck was burning up, the pleasure inside him winding tighter and tighter until the first time he came. His ass cheeks clenched up all at once and stayed like that, nearly knocking the breath from Magna as he started to scream and pull his body in.   
  
"Magna! Magna!" He cried, and Magna's gasp was heavy and hot.   
  
Cum spilled onto their stomachs, but Luck's length remained stiff and hard. He whimpered and clenched up, shivering tightly as he came in a few more spurts, then fell slack and weak on the floor.   
A beautiful cry came from his lips, pulling of Magna, he rolled around so he was on his front. Not caring about the mess spreading between them. His body was damp with sweat but very pretty, pink in spots, and breathless.   
  
Magna was frozen, still hard. Harder than he'd ever been and the memory of Luck clamping down around him made his tip wet and his balls tight. His cock was pink and thick, pulsing with need, relishing in the heat steaming of Luck's ass cheeks as he arched of the bed and glided them under his cock.   
"Here," He said, breathlessly. "Please Magna," He said it again, he kept begging and saying please, and this time he ground his bottom against his length and made Magna hiss.  
  
"Do it like this, Fuck me like this."   
Magna growled himself out of his trance and slammed himself inside Luck. At this angle, he took it better. Magna rolled his hips forwards and fucked Luck, who turned his face to the bed with a soft, moan of relief.   
  
They kept going, rocking together and picking up pace.   
  
"Deeper, put it in here, Magna," Luck whispered, arching his back all the way up so his deepest point rocked against Magna's cock.   
Magna groaned and did as he was told, holding blond hair in his fingers as he fucked Luck just where he needed. Luck wasn't so needy he couldn't move this time, he was good enough to grind back and to shiver as Magna kissed the back of his neck and made his skin tickle. To giggle between gasps as their hips locked together, as a tongue ran down his back to lick the sweat off his shoulder blades and leave gentle sucks of his own.   
  
Magna was getting close now, finding it harder to see clear as pleasure bubbled up from inside him and made his hips erratic.   
  
"Oh...I'm close.." He warned, fingers stopping their gentle caresses to dig into his hips, Magna's eyes shut as he hit into Luck's core and he leaned forward, frozen, scared that he'd come without permission inside him.   
  
"Luck," He groaned, the smaller pressing his head into a cushion to suppress his high, needy moans. Magna's cock pushed right under his prostate, right against it, his body was tingling so much, his fingers were sparking with electricity.   
  
He had to try keep it away from Magna's skin.   
  
"Luck...!" He groaned again, tugging those hips close. He needed to pull out because he couldn't stop grinding. Before he-"  
"Oh- I'm cumming!" Luck's ass suddenly dragged him in, squeezing tightly and Magna couldn't resist any longer. All the heat and pleasure he'd had swelling up in him burst out in a smooth, wave of pleasure.   
  
"Ahh," relief hit Magna to let it all go. He pounded like several more times, his abs clenching tight as he filled the boy with splashes of heat.   
Luck's orgasm was interrupted by shivers of cum filling up his body. A slow sigh fell from his lips, hitching up in the end as his body doubled in pleasure, his orgasm striking him hard.   
"Ohh it's hot." He whispered highly, "Magna, your cum is all hot-! Mhm!"  
  
He pulled out, watching drips fall from Luck's hole, the gape closed up and when he released the handfull of his ass cheeks, Luck's legs fell.   
Magna sighed and leaned over him, capturing his lips softly for once last kiss.   
  
"That was so good, Luck I-"  
  
He tried to explain all the feeling running through him, all the hormones, but the blond smiled into his cheek and pulled him in for a hug.  
  
"That helped," he said softly, as if it was just that.   
  
A friend helping a friend. He patted Magna's hair, before falling asleep. Magna's cum was still in his ass, his saliva on his skin and their bodies hugging nakedly together. 

* * *

Magna was glad it wasn't awkward on the way out. Luck was quick to redress and smile, and hype himself up for the fight out. There was a small puzzle hidden in one of the drawers in the room. It took no time for them to puzzle their way out and fight their way back up to the sky, knowing exactly where the relief team could find treasures.   
  
Luck's laughter could be heard as he hopped and skipped energetically away, but Magna had a weight on his chest.   
  
He couldn't help blush as he caught Luck's eyes from then on. They Luck he'd seen, blushing under him, moaning and pink in the face flashed before his eyes. Everyday, he saw the composed Luck, every night he saw the other Luck, the one that only he had seen in his mind.   
  
Were they just going to pretend that never happened? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment~!


	7. Kakashi Sensei x Genin Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has been cold and afraid to connect to anyone for a long time. When he meets Sasuke, he realises the boy is just like him. This builds a deep connection to the student, he regrettably yearns to corrupt due to physical need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The interactions between these two have slipped in and out of my focus over the last eight years of my life >w<  
Recently, I've been drawn to revisit their early dynamic and examine the importance of Kakashi's role as a father figure and potential healing figure to guide Sasuke... and vice versa. 
> 
> Of course, this led me to corrupting the delicate trust between them by throwing inappropriate lust and forbidden tensions the mix. 
> 
> Originally written on 24/11/2019 it's just been sitting their guiltily with my other documents.
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains non-con elements, underage, betrayal of trust and twister power dynamics.

It was no mistake that Kakashi had a favourite.   
  
Naruto was quick to pick up on it, to comment on it, before even Kakashi himself had realised. At first he'd deny it in his mind. Naruto's pleads to learn what Sasuke learned and go where Sasuke went were fair, but that didn't stop him from wheeling the young Uchiha away. Sasuke seemed proud at these denials, showing it both subtly and unsubtly.  
  
There was a lot the Uchiha didn't show on his face. It slipped out of his words, making Kakashi curious as to what else Sasuke was silently hiding. How well he could keep back his emotions. Worrying him, as he couldn't read every war and trauma raging behind his young face.   
  
"I want you to help young Sasuke to open up."   
  
The third's croaking voice, rough with age but no less authoritative instructed Kakashi one day as he gave in report of their previous mission together. Since after the chunin exams, Sasuke had been accompanying him on more dangerous missions. The other two members of the team left content at home.   
  
He could understand Hiruzen's reasoning; the storm of Orochimaru and the curse, the pressure of Naruto's growth of strength, had left the boy in a precarious place. It left the Uchiha thirsting for power, this Kakashi could see on his face, as he had once felt it himself. It reminded him of his childhood.   
He appeared in a cloud of smoke before the Genin, dark eyes going wide with surprise and his body becoming guarded. Kakashi wore a smile behind his mask, eyes closed amiably from just the warmth of seeing his adorable student react so well.   
  
"KAKASHI SENSEI!" A high, not so tactful (but still endearing) cry came from behind him.   
"Ah, Naruto, so you two were together." He commented dully.   
  
The orange clad ninja squatted in a defensive position that wouldn't be able to beat a cat, let alone attacking shinobi.   
"What's the meaning of this! You can't just invite yourself into Sasuke's home without knocking, don't you think that's creepy?"  
  
Looking around, he realised that yes, they were in Sasuke's room. Though his face remained one of smooth calm, his mind made a note to wonder why they were alone in Sasuke's room together.   
"Naruto, it's my job as your sensei to check up on you two even when you don't expect it. I've been on visits to your apartment too, Naruto."  
  
Naruto screamed, "What if we're in the bath or getting changed! Eck! I should name you pervy sage instead of pervy sage!"  
"Kakashi," Sasuke's low demanding voice interrupted the conversation. His expression was one of impatience. The young Uchiha overflowing with violent energy, charging like static beneath his skin and Kakashi could sense it. They weren't standing far, but not close either. Sasuke's scent and rage filled the room, evidence of his chakra lining every neatly folded blanket, shirt, every neatly filed away book and lined shoe.   
The Uchiha needed not say more, their eyes communicating all they needed. Much to Naruto's frustration.   
  
"Hey! You two are not about to vanish off on some mission again without me are you! What about me!? How is this fair! I want to go off with Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke to train too-"  
His tantrum was shut up by a quick quip.   
  
"Don't mess up my room, dobe."  
  
Then, with a flicker of smoke, they were gone. Poor Naruto. Kakashi imagined the blond had a deeper connection to Sasuke, one that begged him to spend more time with the Uchiha, drawn to his presence like addiction. Much like himself.  
  
They reemerged in a land Sasuke didn't recognise. Pine trees crowded the wide dust path they stood on, a purple-blue sky projected through leaf gaps, casting light on the mountains and cliffs around them. Before them, literally hidden in the leaves there was a structure, reminiscent of a dome of rocks of some sort.   
Sasuke turned back to him sharply, brow raising, "This is not the usual training ground. What exactly are we here for, Kakashi?"  
  
He made no issue of that lack of respect in Sasuke's tone. In fact, he rather liked the obstinate way he avoided honorific whenever he pronounced his name. As if he was goading him. Kakashi didn't give in, attitude and voice as calming as one of gentle spring breezes.   
  
"Not the usual training type," was all he said, mysteriously, "Come on."  
  
He could feel the hesitation and curiosity mix and muddle within Sasuke as he reluctantly followed his sensei, stepping forwards and towards the cave. It parted in a tiny crevice between the rocks, Kakashi having to dip under with his hands still in his pockets. Sasuke followed, hands on the rocks and sharingan lighting up crimson automatically to adjust to the lack of light.   
The cave was pure black. Narrow, cramped and uncomfortable. Kakashi was waiting for him inside, looking back in appreciation. The particular glow of Sasuke's eyes was quite lovely. That familiar stir and need to prod at the Uchiha rose in Kakashi but he ushered it away. The cave closed in on them as they ventured deeper. Ceiling lower, floor higher, left wall sharp and right wall pressed against them.   
  
Sasuke almost couldn't do it, spread flat on the ground and climbing forward with far less ease that his sensei, sharp triangles of rock protruding into his elbows, waist, cheek and other areas he'd rather not speak of.   
Verbal gruffs and hisses came from the teen but no complaints, especially not with his sensei making such ease of the journey.   
  
"Too tight, Sasuke?"  
Fire blazed behind the eyes that glared daggers up at him. "I'm not as old as you, I can manage."  
  
At long last, they broke out. Sasuke's feet fell swiftly on a smooth rock floor, landing in a crouch with his limbs feeling like they'd been pressed down to a liquid. When his eyes looked up, he almost jumped in surprise at the scenery. Instead, his eyes narrowed and he stood.   
  
Before them, the now setting sun was vast, framed by open cave walls and curtains of trees at either side. It was a gorgeous melted gold colour, wild birds flying in flocks in the distance with the beating of their wings calming and hushed. They stood at a cliff's edge, the sharp drop steep but kept back behind tiny potted plants along the edge of a square pool of water. It glimmered the ginger and honey of the sky, casting ripples of water light all around them on the darkening cave walls.   
Sasuke grit his teeth and looked at his sensei in question.   
  
"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Kakashi commented mainly to himelf, still staring out at the view with that soft look in his gaze. Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"The entrance ruins it. I hope you haven't brought me here to waste time."  
"No no, we aren't wasting time at all. An important part of being a ninja is reflection. For that, you need to be able to relax."   
  
Sasuke's eyes hardened in an instant.   
  
"I could have relaxed at hom-"  
"But there is still that training we need to complete."  
He'd turned back, ready to jump his way to freedom, but as predicted, Kakashi's sly words were enough to halt him, making him reconsider. Kakashi had Sasuke's behaviours so observed and admired, he could count the exact three seconds before Sasuke inevitably looked back at him, glared or tilted up his chin with interest.   
  
He did all three.   
  
"I'm listening." 

* * *

A while later, Sasuke placed his neatly folded blue t-shirt over his folded white shorts. His bandages were unwrapped, alabaster skin bare, legs long and slim without a single blemish. Kakashi could recal wrapping his entire hand around the little legs with ease, holding him there and letting his fingers fold shut around the calf with ease mid fight. He wished the bandages had been off then too, as Sasuke's legs looked as wonderful as a freshly cooked meal.   
  
The Uchiha shimmied out of his last remaining article of clothing with ease and confidence. Kakashi saw one glance at his plump, round ass and had to look away, because his insides were stirring.   
When Sasuke turned his Sensei was already in the water with a similar pile of clothing behind his head. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation, honing in on the navy mask still covering the lower half of his face. It was getting wet, which bothered Sasuke to no end but his sensei didn't seem to mind.   
  
"Afraid of the water Sasuke?" The man asked, words innocent enough but it was his tone that made Sasuke want to kick him.   
He sat on the edge, poking his finger in and considering the temperature. It was fairly cold, but Sasuke submerged himself with one motion. Kakashi said goodbye to the clear view of his naked body, instead briefly glancing at the skin coloured blur of it beneath the water they shared. Every part of Sasuke was lovely. Too lovely. His glanced away quickly and turned to the skies instead, the two of them just taking a moment to look out at the sky.   
  
It had faded to navy now, the water taking on a similar tone. It was almost scary. The sky so vast, the line between the edge, where the waterfall flowed down into the trees blurred. Sasuke knew it was far ahead, that he could lie back and poke his toes out and he still wouldn't begin to feel the current pulling him down. He could probably survive the fall with his skills as a ninja, but he was naked. He was in an area he didn't know. The sky was midnight black at only eight o'clock. He used this to justify why the edge of the water scared him.   
  
He turned to Kakashi impatiently, dark waters clicking by his ears with the sound.   
Kakashi met his gaze.   
  
"Are we gonna do this or are we just going to stand here?"  
Kakashi blinked. He was close, their shoulders a breath away from touching. It was surreal to be naked next to his sensei but not uncomfortably. Sasuke often covered his skin but he wasn't crude or self conscious.   
  
"This?" Kakashi's voice was a bit strained. Sasuke ignored it.   
"Training."  
Kakashi made a hum, "For that Sasuke, you need to be relaxed."  
  
The younger male exhaled a sigh and pulled his arms out of the water, leaning them back against the rocks wall behind his head. They were stretched out, Sasuke's arms slim and toned to rock. Despite their small stature they were curved ever so subtly with young muscles and Kakashi had seen them crush pebbles to dust. Kakashi felt something tremble inside him, something akin to pride on behalf of his student.   
There was no competition for Sasuke's physical perfection. There was no mystery as to why Orochimaru wanted him.   
_Kakashi wouldn't let him get that chance.  
_  
He looked at Sasuke, the light in the cave fading. His eyes were closed and his breathing relaxed. Side by side like this, the sitting Sasuke's head only came up to Kakashi's shoulders and it was strangely cute. It was hard to resist reaching out and brushing his hair, pulling his head to lean against his shoulder.   
He almost did.   
  
"The water's cold." Sasuke spoke, cutting him from his trance. His eyes were still shut. Attitude aside, Sasuke was starting to relax whether he liked it or not.   
He didn't need to give permission before Sasuke's lips parted, oxygen pulled in to his mouth, down his throat and into his small, expanding naked chest. He watched his lungs puff under his skin and then, felt Sasuke exhale. The heat from Sasuke's lips travelled along the water, not with flame but a gentle glow of basking warmth. It spilled into Kakashi's bones. He felt it and felt thankful that it was the talented Sasuke Uchiha he'd chosen to bring with him.   
  
"That was quite clever." He commented sweetly. Sasuke refused to acknowledge him, as if that was to be expected.   
Instead they sat, enjoying the water in a different way now. The air was cold on their faces but the steam of the water contrasted it, making their ears red and flushed from warmth. Quiet water droplets fell from Sasuke's spikes of hair into the pool.   
  
"What is this place anyway?" He enquired, much to Kakashi's surprise. The older was more than content to just enjoy the moment, enjoy having Sasuke here at his side and pretend the curse on the Uchiha's pale shoulder dips didn't exist.   
"It was used many years ago, before the formation of the leaf. Modern ninja have used it for similar purposes to our own, for training and relaxation out of the village. It was shut down though, fourteen years ago, before you were born." Kakashi realised, giving Sasuke a quiet smile, endlessly amused by how small and cute his student was compared to the size of his ego.   
Once again, he was ignored so he continued.  
  
"Archaeologists have theorised it has a history in ancient ninja rituals. It even has links to the Uzumaki clan-"  
"Naruto's clan?" Sasuke said, a sharp look in his eyes and a higher note in his voice.   
"Yes. If you look up you can see the marks used for sealing this place. The entire building is a relic into the culture of ninja beyond the time of villages. The entire cave is well... it's like stepping back in time."   
  
Sasuke pulled up out of the water, Kakashi's eyes widening as he suddenly came face to face with the teen's nude body. His chest and abs were paler than he remembered and the elegant slope of his waist was narrower than Kakashi had been anticipating. His hips had those sharp lines down the middle, signifying his muscle, and Kakashi wasn't surprised, with how Sasuke dipped and spun and twisted his agile hips in a fight.  
  
Thankfully that was all that had been revealed by Sasuke rising out of the water or Kakashi's inner deviant may not have been suppressed.   
Blissfully unaware of this, Sasuke looked up at the ancient Uzumaki markings carved into the ceiling, detailing patterns and ridges and intense swirls that came to life with the swirling of the tomoe in his sharingan. He could see it all, see the meaning and the intention, see the jutsu's power to block out this place from the outside world. Making the happenings inside it invisible, inaudible and inconceivable to those outside. It meant that in here, despite the open gap they were truly alone. This made him feel far safer.   
  
His eyes darted down to Kakashi for an explanation.   
  
"So we're trespassing?" He hissed, narrowing his voice and glancing back at the awful entry way considering squeezing through it again to leave.   
"No," Kakashi said lowly, "Look up at those markings Sasuke."   
"I already did."  
"Look closer."  
  
Sasuke wouldn't have obeyed anyone else's orders. It thrilled Kakashi to know of the power his words had as Sasuke came out of the water completely, thighs thick and plush and everything he could ever wish for, before Kakashi's eyes as he stood up on the rocks and stretched his figure out. He didn't care that he was nude, fingers brushing at the markings tenderly.   
Kakashi's voice was low but Sasuke didn't hear the growl behind it, busy with trying to decipher the cave walls around them.   
  
"It says we're invisible to the world, so if someone were to climb up the waterfall they wouldn't be able to get in. We'd see them but they wouldn't see us, they'd see a genjutsu, like a one sided mirror."  
"Exactly."  
"Which means we can't have gotten in here as it would have activated this..." His gaze followed a particular chain of patterns and hooks locked together magnificently, framed by tiny writing and heading up to curve around the cave's top where Sasuke couldn't see. "Unless... the power has faded over time and it's no longer fully effective-"  
"It's still effective."  
  
"Then how are we here?" His eyes narrowed back at Kakashi, as if to scold him wordlessly for taking him his time explaining.  
  
"Because of a connection to the Hatake clan," his eyes crinkled with a gentle smile. "When the Uzumaki's left, an ancestor of my own agreed to protect this place. Although that duty is carried out by all ninja under the third now, it still has a deeper connection to me. It opens up for me, and by default as my guest, you."   
  
Sasuke didn't let the allegations of that get to him. His head turned down in thought and his eyes blurring. Kakashi's words hinted that he cared for Sasuke. From what he'd learned, that could only lead to betrayal, pain and abuse. Sasuke instinctively ran from it. Avoided it. It told him to be cold to Kakashi, to notice all of his flaws despite how safe Sasuke felt with him, how much he looked up to him and how cool he was in battle, Sasuke's heart didn't want to connect with him.   
  
Or anyone ever again.   
  
Kakashi was a danger to that. 

* * *

"Sasuke, don't you think it's about time we started out training?"  
  
The Uchiha gave a nod and moved to grab his clothes but Kakashi shook his head.   
  
"It requires you come in the water, actually."  
  
Sasuke slipped in again, though this time instead of relaxing and leaning back, he stood opposite Kakashi and faced him, toes barely able to reach the bottom of the water, while Kakashi's chest poked out of it easily.   
  
It made him smile, seeing Sasuke's hair go flat and sway on the surface of a clear water rock pool, seeing his inky eyes peek out above the water. The way he waited and stared, Kakashi could give him any order at all and Sasuke would obey if he believed it would grant him power.   
The appeal to abuse that lingered. At this point there was no denying Kakashi's unethical desire for the beautiful Uchiha boy. He was determined not to act on it however, keeping his motives pure-  
Well, as pure as they could be with the two of them naked beside each other.   
  
He gave his verbal lesson on how to merge chakra natures with allies. How this would boost individual power and coordination. As his student, this little trick would work wonders out on the field. For now though, he instructed Sasuke to release a loose wave of his chakra in the water.   
The talented boy closed his eyes and created a blurry shadow of his energy around himself with ease.   
"Now, feel what happens when I release mine."   
  
Kakashi did the same, though his eyes were held open to admire the expression relaxed expression of his student. When his chakra spread into the air, it was strong. Crackling without sound like electricity, more in feeling. It brushed up against Sasuke's as they were standing so near, combining in the water and testing the feeling of Sasuke's life energy.   
Sasuke's breath hitched in a fraction, so tiny it was almost unnoticeable. Kakashi's chakra was the embodiment of everything he admired about him. It was strong but gentle, reliable and warm yet chilling with underlying power, controlled beneath the calm of his surface. Sasuke studied it, let it brush against the borders of his walls of chakra. When their energies touched he felt it on his skin, tingling down his spine and enlightening every nerve on his skin.   
  
_He wondered how his felt?_  
  
Kakashi found Sasuke's flavoured with spice and cinammon. Like the breath of a lonely dragon. He'd never felt a chakra nature so frail yet sturdy, to dark yet bright and full of life, intuition intrigue and innocence. It was unpredictable, still not decided in its course.   
  
Sasuke's chakra had been corrupt by Orochimaru and his own brother. Orochimaru's curse sat tied away by the essence of Kakashi's own energy. The sensei was proud of this fact, satisfied to meet a stir of his own power within the boy he sought to protect.   
Now, to do something about Itachi's lingering darkness.   
  
He wasn't surprise Itachi had planted some chakra in him. A form of genjutsu, to play with his mind whenever they met and make him weak and child-like.   
  
"Alright, very good Sasuke."  
  
The praise wasn't appreciated. He could tell by Sasuke's eyes as they opened, though there was a softness in the boy, from his gentle cheeks to his silky hair.The urge to reach out and pet his soft hair was strong. Kakashi gave in this time, patting his head and Sasuke flinched back.   
Something froze between them. Kakashi stood with his hand out in disbelief, Sasuke now in a defensive position with his eyes glaring as if he wanted to hit the teacher. His heart strings tugged at the realisation that Sasuke had probably only experienced physical contact through pain.  
  
"What are you doing?" The Uchiha snapped, unaware of the insight his own actions had given about him.   
"My mistake," He accepted, "But do try to stay relaxed, we're not going to do any sparring."   
  
Thankfully, Sasuke slipped back into concentration easily. They tried again, and again after that before switching things up and focusing their chakra to a single point, similar to training to the training used to climb trees.   
  
In this case, it was the tip of a single finger, not feet. Kakashi held his out in the water as if holding a flame. Sasuke tried to meet this, at first his chakra flaring too much, then too little.   
This training lasted a while, hours ticking by as their energies danced around each other, familiarising and tasting each other. Sasuke's eyes when opened were fixed on the spot where they connected. Kakashi's by contrast where locked on his, watching and wondering about the boy.   
  
At long last, their energies clicked together like a puzzle piece, the feeling of being connected, of the mutual, merged flame growing between them was thrilling. Sasuke's eyes widened, a soft gasping coming from him in awe at the warmth. It was gone in a second, a burst between them before there was nothing. In that second though, Sasuke felt it all. He felt Kakashi's desire to protect him and the burning heat of Kakashi's passion for him? Sasuke didn't understand it completely but it reeked of intimacy and care. His energy became intimidated and scared, breaking apart and leaving the cave in a dark glow.   
  
Sasuke pulled away, the current grabbing him and tearing him towards the brutal drop. He did a good job of magnetising his chakra to his feet to keep him there. Unfortunately, the water had grown deeper, plunging his head under, he bounced off the ground on his tiptoes with a gasp of air, treading the water to stay afloat.   
  
Kakashi had already darted towards him, grabbing his student and pulling him back to safety. Their bodies became close, the heat of the skin like a hug and suddenly Sasuke was angry. He slapped Kakashi away and snapped.   
  
"I'm fine. One more time-"  
"Sasuke-"  
"One more time!"  
"That's enough for today. It's not about power anymore. We've connected once, so it should be easy this time. You've done very well, honestly."   
  
Sasuke was watching him with bated breath, listening to his words and showing no expression of the pleasant bubble in his chest from the praise.   
"The issue lies with your fear of intimacy. If we're going to connect, we're going to read each other Sasuke. You need to get used to this and not run from it." His voice was far from scolding but Sasuke heard it that way anyway, eyes narrowing with awareness for his own inferiority. His own issues with intimacy and... love. Even thinking the word made him sick to his stomach.   
  
"So what are you saying, that I can't do it?" He hissed, the words pure malice.   
"Not at your state."  
Sasuke looked furious with this diagnosis, throwing up his hands and lightening up his eyes like candles.   
  
"There's nothing wrong with that Sasuke, it takes time. After what you went through as a child it's no surprise you're-"  
"Don't." This time he wasn't playing.   
"Don't you dare bring that up."   
  
Kakashi's words cut short. He wasn't afraid of Sasuke's two tomoe or the menacing snap of his voice and his eyes. When he stopped, he stopped out of respect and consideration. Sasuke didn't stop though, even when Kakashi backed off he stalked forward.   
  
"You think I'm scared of connecting with you? You're the one not letting me continue, Kakashi You're the one holding me back."   
He spat, backing the taller male into a corner. If they weren't in such a state of undress it wouldn't have been a problem. It wouldn't have been an issue for Kakashi to slip out of his grasp, to touch Sasuke and put the brat in his place. But naked, with the darkness around them and human instinct reacting the tone was completely different. Sasuke's glowing, harrowing eyes, low voice and body heat were not scaring Kakashi, they were doing a whole lot worse.   
  
He didn't know what to do, eyes averted to the side to avoid being more affected by this than he already was.   
  
"Sasuke," he insisted firmly.   
  
"What?"   
  
It was no way to address a sensei, certainly not with that tone of voice. Disciplining the Uchiha was becoming more and more tempting. This time when Sasuke came close the other did not back down from the challenge, and their eyes met. There was no room for discussion with the tone of Kakashi's voice.   
"You can't even let me pat your head without flinching. How are you supposed to open up your chakra nature? How are you supposed to deal with all the freaks out there like Orochimaru, who want to do awful things to you when you're so..."   
  
So vulnerable. So terrified to admit it.   
Sasuke was looking up at him incredulously.   
  
Suddenly, it wasn't about training.   
  
Kakashi cared for the boy; he cared deeply. Sasuke was the culmination of so much - his failure with Itachi in the Anbu, his own longing for a male role model after his father passed, his loss of Obito and his failure to protect Rin. Sasuke was all he wanted to keep safe. His last hope, to save after years of not being saved himself. He completed him. He could become so much to him. Everything, even though it had been years since Kakashi had accepted a life of nothing.   
  
The boy was scared, damaged, frail and nervous of contact on the inside and Kakashi wished he was the only one to see that. So he could keep the boy safe.   
But there was Orochimaru, lurking beyond Sasuke with the darkest of desires. He would see everything in Sasuke Kakashi saw and he would abuse it, leaving the boy who flinched from contact fleeing from it. He would corrupt him, kill his innocence and his hope of healing. Kakashi couldn't stand it! He couldn't stand watching as every day, Sasuke travelled further and further from him and closer to Orochimaru.   
  
Orochimaru who was stronger than kakashi. Who would hurt Sasuke. Who would take all of firsts and break him and remould him into a cruel, tragic toy-  
As all these thoughts surfaced in a shocking second of eye contact, so did their solution. Kakashi could prepare Sasuke, by easing him into a better first. In taking something from the Uchiha he'd also be giving him something. Experience, confidence, fond memories. Love. Something to cling to, so his first time wouldn't be filled with sickness and guilt.   
  
It was the lesser of two evils.  
Kakashi made up his mind. He stopped hiding.   
Around the same time, Sasuke fell quiet and just stared at Kakashi. Slowly, his hand reached up to the intimate curve of his shoulder and cupped over his curse mark, hiding it as if ashamed.   
"Does it hurt?" His sensei asked softly.   
  
"Tch." Sasuke looked away sharply, Kakashi taking that as a no.   
"Come here."  
  
Sasuke was flushed in the cheeks and ashamed of his outburst. He was ashamed to learn that Kakashi saw him falling towards that old snake.   
"I'm already basically pressed into you. How much closer can I get?" He bit sarcastically.   
"A lot, actually."  
  
Larger hands came from nowhere, fingers touching down on Sasuke's back and curving around his waist. The boy flinched and glanced down when he felt it out of habit. Seeing it was just Kakashi he made no more objections, out of pride - to make a point - but Kakashi saw the hesitance on his face. His tiny waist fit perfectly between his fingers, his muscles tense and resisting as he was pulled in until they were chest to chest.   
  
Sasuke struggled, grimacing and looking like he wanted to move away.   
"Relax," he breathed so softly his hot breath came against Sasuke's cheek and the teen was almost hypnotised by it. By the intimate promise of sexuality radiating through the words. It was something new to Sasuke, foreign and intriguing. He was reconsidering, his eyes glancing down to Kakashi's lips beneath his mask then back up. They were so close he realised that Sasuke had a lot of eyelashes, they were just as inky and smooth as the strands of his hair, which Kakashi felt tickle at his forehead.   
  
"Would you like to take it off?"  
He didn't need to specify what. Sasuke's eyes flickered in surprise. No words came from his lips, but he leaned forward as if to clarify that Kakashi really meant it.   
The jounin tilted back his head, arms still holding the boy near.   
  
"Go on."  
  
Slowly, tentatively, not at all like the violent boy who raged and breathed fire, but more like the sweet boy who laughed with his teammates and shared his food with Naruto, Sasuke touched the mask. His fingers felt soft and strange through the fabric. Kakashi's cheeks almost tickled as it was pulled down off his neck and discarded.   
He knew the moment Sasuke looked at him the game changed, because Sasuke's cheeks dusted a pretty pink at the boy didn't even seem to notice. He was too busy studying him quietly with dark, beed like eyes. They watched his nose, slender and elegant, his lips long with his smile and plump at the bottom. He had a mole on his chin that Sasuke touched.   
  
Sasuke touched his jaw and his chin, sliding his fingers down and Kakashi in response tilted his head at different angles for the Uchiha to look. He'd never had this experience before, even Kakashi could admit. Showing his face this way, it was warm. It was something he'd remember.   
  
At long last, Sasuke finally returned his gaze to his eyes, travelling up the scar and pushing away the long, silver spikes to stare at Obito's gift. It blinked up at him and Kakashi smiled, just like the way he did with the mask.   
  
"You're hot," Sasuke said, more as a flat statement of interest than a flirty remark. It made a low chuckle of laughter bubble in his sensei's wide chest. The chest Sasuke didn't realise he was pressed against until now. Suddenly sensei's hand slid down his waist to brush over his ass ever so quickly, sliding down his thigh to his knee so it spread over Kakashi's lap.   
He made it so he was straddling his seat in the water, but not sitting on him. The burn of arousal in Sasuke was impossible to ignore, pounding and aching under his skin more than it ever had in his life.   
  
"Don't tell Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi joked, pressing a finger to his lips to silence. Just like that, Sasuke's eyes became clouded with lust, falling onto his sensei's lips and oh that look. Kakashi felt it. He could just eat that look, it was so appetising.   
For once, he could.   
  
"Alright Sasuke," he breathed, slowing himself by pressing his lips to the Uchiha's ear, between the wonderful pretty spikes of his hair. "I'm going to give you a lesson in intimacy, do you consent to it?"  
Sasuke made no response. Kakashi couldn't take a thing unless he got one, so he played his fingers around Sasuke's thighs, just above the knee but his fingers were so deft around the skin the boy swallowed.   
  
"Do you want it?"  
Sasuke put his chest on Kakashi's and nodded his head.   
  
"I need you to say it." He ordered, face near to Sasuke, hand on his back and his thigh, aching hard cock leaning up against the boy with desperation to touch him. He was pretty sure Sasuke's was in no better condition.   
  
"Yes," Sasuke's breath came hot and airy against his ear with uncertainty, inexperience. Kakashi smiled softly at his innocence, at how slow and new this all was to him. He brushed his pretty hair in his fingers again, this time Sasuke leaned into it. He let Kakashi touch him long enough to feel fingers slide into his hair against his scalp, his head falling back and his lips parting silently with enjoyment.   
  
The poor boy was so deprived of touch he felt everything with intense sensitivity. Kakashi's arousal twitched in response, enjoying this fact. Briefly distracted, he moved on and dared to slide his fingers down the curve of Sasuke's spine. The boy twitched and arched in, trembling under his hands but not backing away.   
  
"Okay, I'm going to take things slowly. If there's anything I do that you don't like, if it makes you the slightest bit uncomfortable or if you want it slower we need a word-"  
"Chidori," Sasuke supplied, arousal caught in his throat. Ah. No wonder he was being so quiet. Kakashi nodded and kissed tenderly into the last Uchiha's neck. He didn't expect the boy to audibly gasp and whine at it but it was a sweet perk. So he kissed again, this time higher, this time the moan was high.   
  
So he kept kissing again and again, around his neck with gentle kissing sounds. Both hands joined the massage around Sasuke's waist and then down to his hips. The boy was gasping, neck tilted up as his sensei's warm lips pressed marks into his adam's apple, loving the vibration of his purrs and gasps as his ass cheeks were grabbed.   
  
Sasuke almost choked when something amazing slid slick up the path of his neck. It was Kakashi's tongue. Kakashi was licking up, sucking up his delicious jaw bone and biting it ever so slightly as he massaged his ass.   
Sasuke jolted with the heat as Kakashi pulled on his coiled up muscles, discovering places Sasuke didn't even know existed. His fingers pinched and pulled, curved and travelled over his entire ass. Kakashi was really enjoying himself. Sasuke's ass was large and round with muscle but somehow the flesh was soft and just right~  
  
"Sasuke?" he asked because the boy was supple and easily kneaded in his hands like dough. He was more flustered than he'd been expecting.   
"Hmm," Sasuke hummed but it came out as more of a whine, eyes still shut and head tilted back, chest heaving above Kakashi's lap. It was a good view.   
"Just checking on you," he breathed before licking down to his collar and sinking in his teeth. At the same time, his hands either side of Sasuke's ass pulled down, bringing his hips tight against his own.   
  
Sasuke's gasp broke through the air, eyes teary at the sides as his cock ground hard against Kakashi's. It was like electricity the second they touched, his entire body seizing up as if it was going to lose control and Sasuke couldn't-  
He just couldn't, nails digging into the rock behind Kakashi and voice hoarse.   
"Stop."  
  
Kakashi stoppe  
d instantly, looking up at him concerned. It wasn't a 'chidori' it wasn't a stop for good, just a pause.   
"I-I...it's so..."   
Thankfully, the older man didn't need sharingan to understand.   
"It's okay, I get it."   
  
He pulled away and lifted Sasuke up so their hips wouldn't be so flush together. Sasuke's voice was lost behind his hand as he hid the noise that lifted from him, their bodies sliding together, even to get away was too much. It was quite endearing, actually.   
  
"Let's get out of the water," Kakashi told him softly, lifting the boy off so he could float and cool himself down. Sasuke was blind to Kakashi as he caught his breath, fingerprints like heat sears burning and lingering on his skin even as he was left to calm down. He'd felt something so powerful tug at him then, something pulling and gathering like chakra all at one point. All at the base of his core, ready to spill and Sasuke wasn't ready to face what that meant.   
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
Suddenly Kakashi was perched naked on the edge of the water, reaching out for Sasuke's hands. The teen looked up at him glared, swimming right passed him and helping himself out. He tried to ignore the fact that out of the water, Kakashi's body was so much more than just a role model's. His pecks were large and his abs defined but slender, his thighs strong and his arms curving in a way Sasuke didn't often get to see.   
  
He'd seen muscles. He knew what they looked like but they'd never looked quite like that. He'd never looked at another's body and felt so much rise within himself. He kept his face straight and pretended his cock wasn't thudding like his heart. He couldn't help compare himself to his sensei and remember those thick arms and shoulders curling around him as they sat in the water. Reminding him that even at the top of his class, with the strongest clan, the most impressive eyes, he was astonishingly small. The thought alone made him hot again, even naked and wet in the cold air.   
  
Sensei had put down two large towels.   
  
"Lie down." Kakashi ordered and Sasuke got a strange thrill from doing exactly as he said for once, locking eye contact and lowering his body, laying back so all he had was on display. He knew what he had was good, knew that his hips and thighs and abs were ideal. For sex, he wasn't so sure but for a ninja, definitely.   
  
He couldn't help his heart freezing and eyes searching for a sign that Kakashi was just as affected by him as vice versa. The second his body lay lay across the towel, leaning on his elbows and looking up expectantly he saw it. That flicker of desire clouding his sensei's attractive mismatched gaze. Good.   
Sasuke smirked, liking it as Kakashi kneeled before him. But then his body was above Sasuke and that was more than he'd been expecting. More than that, suddenly _that part_ of his sensei came into view.   
  
It was without a doubt something he shouldn't be seeing. This, lying naked together and looking at each other, Kakashi's wet skin dripping down directly onto his, was not something they should be doing. Kakashi's aroused cock, started at the centre of his hips but standing away long and hard, was not something Sasuke should be seeing.   
He turned sharply as if he should look away, eyes wide but then he remembered that he'd felt it. He'd felt it under his own, touching his own and grazing together and...  
"Hn~"  
  
It had felt so good the thought made the inside of his cock trickle again. He's always been confident in his cock's size but Kakashi's dwarfed his. Even hard, Sasuke's length - more than Kiba's and Naruto's from comparison's in the academy baths and changing rooms - was nothing to Kakashi's. It was thinner, shorter, smaller and paler. Its tip far pinker as if blushing. The most intimate part perhaps, the slit at the very tip unlike Kakashi's was dripping a pearl down his base. As soon as it fell another replaced it, but Kakashi's was dry.   
  
Kakashi's was... up against his navel, body heat hot as it drew near, intentionally avoiding his cock so the boy wouldn't squirt before he'd even been ruined. Kakashi leaned before him and smiled his pretty face and Sasuke's brows knitted. Then, he kissed his student, pushing their lips together and sharing a loss of breath at the sensation.   
It lasted a few seconds, lips massaging, Sasuke's head tilting and hands reaching up to embed in silver hair and grasp experimentally at a shoulder muscle he couldn't even cover with his hand. It went straight to his cock, even more so when Kakashi's lips suddenly opened, a whole world revealed behind it. It was Kakashi first who put his tongue between the Uchiha's lips.   
  
It was nothing like kissing Naruto. In a second his lips parted with a moan and Kakashi's tongue delved inside, finding his own and melting Sasuke as they kissed.   
"Hm..mm..hm~" With their lips together already muffling it Sasuke was free to moan. In no time, the teacher noticed the teen grinding up in the air with desperation, his flexible legs coiling around his hips and his soft feet pressing into his back.   
  
He was so sweet. Kakashi wanted to kiss him all over, but with one glance at Sasuke, he knew he wouldn't have the time. Hair a wet mess, chest rising and cheeks flushed with his eyes teary with lust, Kakashi knew he'd have to be quick.   
  
Alright, he wouldn't torment the teen too much.   
  
"Sasuke, would you like me to make you cum?"  
Eyes looked up with all want and no understanding.   
"Do... do it."   
So bossy.  
Kakashi grabbed those thighs and looked down. His ass was like a peach, the hole sucking in and twitching from embarrassment at the stare. He made a mental note to kiss it later, to put his tongue inside it and then hopefully something bigger. For now though, his fingers grasped around Sasuke's cute cock and held it against his own.   
  
Sasuke whined sharply, back arching and a hand over his mouth. He was so much cuter like this, so malleable and loose like jelly. There was so much emotion on the boy's face, so much tone in his voice as he writhed his hips against Kakashi's larger ones. The older grabbed Sasuke's legs and pulled them apart, hands resting either side of his student's pretty head and started to grind his strong hips against him.   
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Their cocks fit tight together, rubbing over each other, sandwiched between their hot, damp abs and spiralled friction between the two. Sasuke's hands fell flat before reaching up to grab at Kakashi's shoulders, face lost to pleasure, boyish voice filling the cave with delectable, sinful sounds.   
Kakashi's hips became particularly rough, the friction doubling as his eyes refused to look away. As Sasuke's cock started to feel like it was overflowing with blood and pleasure. Warmth like the inside of Kakashi's mouth. It was consuming him, it was overwhelming him.  
  
Sasuke took no time at all to tense up viciously, spurts and spurts and spurts of his orgasm spreading up between them and slicking against Kakashi's cock. The head of Kakashi's tip became wet with arousal at the feeling of Sasuke's sexual fluids slicking between him. At the feeling of Sasuke's hard, pounding cock becoming flaccid under his hands.   
  
Nobody had ever looked more beautiful. In this state, Kakashi was able to pull back before Sasuke cried from over-stimulation, continuing to pump his cock in his fist at the show of Sasuke, coated in his own cum and wet in the dark. He came a while after, a low, throaty groan pouring from his throat as Kakashi released harder than he had in a while. His cum hit Sasuke's thighs and the male rubbed it slowly into the boy's nipples.   
  
Sasuke didn't flinch at the touch this time, he jolted into it, whining and hiding his mouth behind his hand as he floated down from his high. 

* * *

It was no mistake that the legal age of Konoha was 13. For anyone over 18, it was improper to engage in sexual activities with anyone below that age. For a sensei and his genin student, it was illegal.   
Sasuke had passed his thirteenth birthday, but they had still broken a moral law.   
No, Kakashi had. He took full responsibility.  
  
He sat by the rock water, looking out to the dark sky in thought, as Sasuke slept soundly at his side, tucked into a futon Kakashi had brought.   
The stars were bright but the night didn't have much time left. Kakashi wouldn't be able to hide this forever. His student was safe and sound at his side, expression relaxed and hair soft.   
His chest rose and fell under the covers, his body warm as Kakashi rested a hand on his forehead.   
  
Sasuke was safe. That was all that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But he won't be safe for long :<


End file.
